


Следуй приказу

by romoonterra



Series: Starbucks Fest T8-81 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romoonterra/pseuds/romoonterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку Starbucks Fest T8-81:<br/>БДСМ-ное старбакс-ау. Сержант Барнс служил в Ираке под начальством капитана Роджерса. После возвращения домой Роджерс открыл частный БДСМ-клуб, а Барнс понял, что ему по-прежнему нравится подчиняться своему кэпу, и пришел проситься в сабы. Додайте хорошего БДСМа и Стива, нежного, но с плеткой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Следуй приказу

**Author's Note:**

> Содержит детальное описание BDSM-практик: DS, бондаж, ошейник, флагелляция/спанкинг, спринцевание. Не читайте, если для вас это сквик.

Баки плохо переносил жару и ненавидел громкие звуки. Ну надо же так было совпасть, что все это его встретило в Ираке в избытке.  
Тяжелый "Абрамс" перевалился через нагромождение обломков, давя своими гусеницами рассыпающиеся бетонные блоки. Пешим оставалось перелезать через этот строительный мусор, стараясь не оступиться под весом тяжелых рюкзаков и винтовок.  
На дорогах валялись остовы сгоревшей бронетехники и объеденными собаками грязно-бурые трупы. Потери со стороны боевиков были колоссальные. Один только измордованный и помятый танк этой ночью разнес в клочья несколько бараков с засевшими там повстанцами. Теперь их отряд в компании танка с самого утра по лютой жаре пер двадцать миль до опустошенного города за Ефратом. Разведка сообщила, там остался склад боеприпасов. Добраться, если там уже кто пасется – выбить, доложить, дождаться основной боевой силы. Вполне вероятно, что на складе они найдут три десятка новеньких Старковских ракет, которые повстанцы стащили три недели назад из подбитого грузовика. Так что, рота Браво, винтовки в зубы – и двигайте.  
Они должны были ехать на двух хамви, но джипы не смогли перебраться через русло реки – мост был взорван. Танк сумел перевалиться, осыпая крутой берег, а вот одному джипу сорвало увязшую переднюю ось, второй разумно решили бросить на берегу.  
Доложили главнокомандующим о ситуации, но приказ был идти дальше. Не маленькие, ноги не сотрутся. Впервые за долгое время Баки услышал, как их капитан выругался. Не так изобретательно, как поддержали остальные солдаты, но этого было достаточно, чтобы стало ясно – у них все очень хреново. Стив Роджерс никогда не ругался, если ситуация была у него под контролем.  
В жаркой вони соляры и густой пыли дышать было почти невозможно. Но рядом с танком было надежнее. По обе стороны щерились руины разбитых ночным налетом домов. Жители ушли, но в каждом развалившемся окне мог притаиться снайпер.  
До цели оставалось девять миль. Солнце палило, как сука. Танк грузно урчал, внутри матерился от жары экипаж. Остальные солдаты уныло волокли усталые ноги, пиная куски камней и стреляные гильзы в песке. Роджерс шел впереди. Была б возможность, думалось Баки, и кэп бы вылез прямо перед танком, чтобы первым принять на себя удар. Но понимал, что глупый героизм вышел из моды вместе с комиксами Второй Мировой.  
– Что-то я сомневаюсь, что за нами кого-нибудь пошлют, если склад окажется пустым, – заговорил примостившийся на борту танка Рамлоу.  
В грохоте гусениц его голос было слышно на удивление хорошо.  
– Конечно, – продолжал он, когда не получил должного внимания, – если ракеты все еще там, сюда пришлют и грузовики, и истребители, и шлюх с бантом на ляжке, но ради ящика гранат – нихера.  
Баки видел, как напряглась спина Роджерса. Рамлоу, носивший кличку Череп-и-Кости за пиратский нрав и страсть к соответствующей символике, при несомненной храбрости был любителем поставить под сомнение не только всю армию США, но и государство с президентом в придачу. В плане веры в родину они с Роджерсом не совпадали ни в чем. Поэтому Стив старался игнорировать его. Хотя мог одним приказом велеть сержанту заткнуться.  
– Если так никому не веришь, какого хрена ты снова на контракте? – встрял Баки прежде, чем что-то такое случилось.  
Рамлоу смачно плюнул в песок и ухмыльнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
– А я больше ничего не умею, – провокационно признался он и покосился на Роджерса. – Но, если б у полковника прокатило, я бы с ним пошел.  
– Так и пошел бы. В тюрьме сейчас хорошо: прохладно и кормят горячим, – осклабился Баки.  
Прежде они с Броком служили под командованием полковника Пирса. Тот держал всех в ежовых рукавицах, словно пытался вытрясти из своих все человеческое и сделать суперсолдат, а заодно проводил тайные разъяснительные работы и, как позже официально объявили в прессе, замышлял террористические акты. Их почти два месяца после разоблачения Пирса допрашивали, а потом перераспределили. Теперь вот они уже полгода служили у Роджерса, и это был сущий курорт. Рамлоу за глаза называл Стива нянькой и Капитаном-всея-Америки, но не принижал его боевых и командирских навыков.  
– Глядишь, после сегодняшнего меня будут кормить уже у Уолтера Рида*. А может вообще уже есть не придется, и жаль, что последним блюдом в моей жизни будут говеные пайковые галеты...  
– Рамлоу, – все-таки не выдержал Роджерс, оглянувшись.  
Брок с готовностью уставился на него.  
– Слезай и подгони отстающих, – спустя секундную заминку велел Стив.  
Рамлоу хмыкнул, но беспрекословно стянул с борта свою винтовку с полустертым белым черепом на прикладе, спрыгнул на землю и двинулся назад. Может, это и выглядело вынужденным приказом, но Брок явно не возражал – гонять и унижать младший состав он любил еще больше, чем действовать старшим офицерам на нервы.  
– И так ни черта не ясно, что впереди, мне только паники не хватало, – тихо добавил Стив, когда Баки поравнялся с ним плечами.  
В минуты, когда больше никто не слышал, Стив предпочитал именно компанию Барнса. Как-то так у них сложилось за эти шесть месяцев, словно они разом стали понимать друг друга, как старые приятели. Наверное, встреться они до армии, и могли бы стать таковыми.  
– Он просто пытается тебя задеть, и я бы на твоем месте не спускал ему это с рук, – Баки пожал плечами. Рамлоу хоть и был его давним соратником, но они никогда особой теплоты друг к другу не испытывали.  
– Задеть? – Стив удивленно усмехнулся. – Нет, ему просто страшно. Я не могу заставить его перестать бояться, но пусть хоть отвлечется и других не пугает.  
Баки от недоверия даже оглянулся назад, где в хвосте отряда Рамлоу самозабвенно что-то орал на ухо рядовому, не хуже, чем делал их инструктор по строевой.  
Само осознание этой простой истины как-то нехило так приложило. Сколько раз Баки видел, как в самых тяжелых и страшных боях Рамлоу начинал скабрезно тупо шутить и пререкаться с командующими. За несколько лет он ничего так и не понял. А Стив, кажется, раскусил его сразу. Роджерсу важно было все понимать и контролировать. Потеря контроля – и страшно становилось уже ему, это Баки в нем чувствовал с самого начала.  
За все время командования Стив потерял только одного человека из своей роты, и то раненным – его неосмотрительный инженер-ракетчик словил грудью взрыв осколочной. Роджерс не отдавал дурацких приказов, не рисковал понапрасну и даже рядовых считал за людей. Да что там, иногда казалось, он и врагов отчасти уважал за твердость убеждений.  
Впервые за долгое время Баки, выполняя чужую волю, чувствовал безопасность. Да, конечно, кругом война, но даже так у него было четкое понимание: точно следуй приказу капитана Стива Роджерса, и с тобой будет все хорошо. Потому что Роджерс знал про слабые и сильные стороны своих подопечных и мудро ими руководил. Баки хотелось его слушаться. Не только на войне. Но это совсем другая история, которую точно не стоит рассказывать ни в очередном обмене похабными байками на привале, ни во время долгих дозорных ночей.  
– Ну не может здесь не быть засады, – тихо поделился с ним Роджерс.  
Он с напряжением рассматривал крыши и каждый остов сгоревшего автомобиля, что попадался им на пути. Стив хоть и полагался на своих людей, но болезненная гиперответственность не давала ему покоя.  
– Разведбат доложил, что повстанцы стягивают силы к Багдаду. Они не будут рисковать так ради одного склада в пустом городе, – заметил Баки.  
Стив качнул головой.  
А потом случилось сразу много всего. Какой-то шум отвлек Роджерса, и он оглянулся, едва сбавив шаг. Баки успел обогнать его всего на шаг, как выстрелы раздались, кажется, сразу отовсюду, а дорогу прямо перед ними разнесло взрывом.  
Баки не помнил, как звучали приказы, как сам орал своим стрелять. Не помнил, как целился, стрелял, как бросал гранату в выщербленное окно, за которым заметил движение. Все было быстро, стремительно и размыто.  
Выстрел. Взрыв. Залп танка. Грохот. Мина на дороге. Танк взлетает на воздух. Осколки летят во все стороны.  
Самое четкое и ясное, что вдруг его настигло, это была горящая боль в левой руке. Он осознал себя лежащим на дороге, рот был полон песка и пыли. Большая тень перекрыла солнце.  
Роджерс сгреб его одной рукой за правое плечо и поволок по дороге так легко и быстро, как будто сам Баки во всей экипировке и с винтовкой ничего не весил. В хаосе происходящего очень четко отпечаталось, что Роджерс закрывал их головы от летящих осколков подобранным с дороги диском от колеса. Это было настолько нелепо и карикатурно, что Баки на секунду потерял сознание. А пришел в себя, когда Роджерс хорошо приложил его ладонью по щеке.  
– ...Барнс! Баки! – крикнул он ему в лицо. – На меня смотри. Все будет хорошо. Держись. Вот, прижми.  
Баки моргал. Один глаз начисто залепило песком, резало до слез, но он этого почти не чувствовал. Тупо моргал, контуженный взрывом мозг плохо соображал. Он, как дебиловатый, следил за руками Стива: как тот распаковал перевязочный пакет, как наложил на рану на левом плече и заставил прижать второй рукой. Крови было как-то слишком много. Баки неприятно знобило и мутило.  
– Не теряй сознание, понял меня? – спросил он четко и ясно. Даже грохот стрельбы и взрывов на фоне подутих.  
Баки кивнул. Потому что понял – какие бы приказы ни отдавал капитан Стив Роджерс, надо слушаться.

***

Кормили в Уолтере Риде все же отвратительно, но Рамлоу был доволен.  
Баки контузило, и он едва не потерял руку, потому что их слишком долго эвакуировали. Тринадцать часов, что они ждали подмогу, он плохо регистрировал происходящее, но даже сквозь шоковое состояние он помнил, как иногда над ним наклонялся Роджерс и, кажется, отыскав верный способ, приказывал ему не терять сознание, пить воду, не кричать, когда медик доставал куски металла, застрявшие в кости. Мы в осаде, Баки. Потерпи, не кричи, услышат.  
После выписки и реабилитации рука еще двигалась плохо, как механическая, и путь обратно в строй Баки был заказан. Рамлоу, которому опалило все лицо взрывом, глумился и заверял, что его-то, с такой страшной мордой, возьмут назад – пугать арабов. А вот Баки, вероятно, будет теперь военным пенсионером. Словосочетание Брока так веселило, что он ржал и тут же жаловался, что от смеха все ожоги болят.  
Дебил.  
Стива Баки не видел – медсестры сказали, он заходил к ним, пока Барнс отходил от наркоза, а потом уехал. Однако ему дали его номер, но вот звонить Баки не решился. Не смог, потому что его война закончилась, и по сути для Стива он теперь уже даже не сержант в подчинении.  
Поэтому, дивясь своему идиотизму, Баки отправил смс. "Спасибо, что спасли, капитан". Назвать его неуставным "Стив" он не решился, хотя делал это, когда никто не слышал, по требованию Роджерса. А сейчас-то у него было куда больше законных оснований.  
Ответа не было, и Баки, убрав телефон в карман, вышел из больницы.  
Когда вечером он зашел в свою квартиру, то обнаружил сразу две неприятные вещи.  
Его телефон успел разрядиться и выключиться. А когда он его включил, то увидел пропущенный вызов от Стива и, следом, смс: "Рад, что ты в порядке. Было приятно с тобой служить".  
Перезванивать после такого прощания Баки не решился.

***

С Романовой они знали друг друга уже сто лет. Раньше Наташа была контрактницей в России, а что делала в Штатах – загадочно отшучивалась про шпионаж и КГБ.  
Одно время Баки за ней активно ухлестывал, но ничего толкового у них не вышло. Хотя это была первая и единственная женщина, с которой он переспал и остался в отличных отношениях. Зато после этого у них не было запретных тем для разговоров.  
Даже психотерапевту от армейского госпиталя он не говорил о том, что с ним происходит. ПТСР и все сопутствующие ему проблемы были ему не в новинку, но Баки чувствовал – здесь было кое-что еще. То, что он в свое время с легкостью признал себе там, он теперь начисто отрицал. Однако в редких мучительных снах, которые сменяли бессонницу, он видел вовсе не взрывы и трупы. Он слышал приказы Стива, но не мог им подчиниться, он вообще не мог сдвинуться с места. Страх вызывало не то, что он нарушал устав. Нет, он видел разочарование на лице Роджерса, когда не мог сделать то, что от него требовалось: бежать, стрелять, вызвать подмогу. Это было больной зацикленностью. Казалось, что, если он сделает все, что прикажет Стив, наступит успокоение, прямо как в те моменты, когда это было там.  
– Ну да, – кивнула Наташа с пониманием, – у вас же это "не говори – не спрашивай".  
Баки непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Чего?  
– Ну, я к тому, что ты не говорил Роджерсу, что запал на него?  
Ничего, кроме повторного "Чего?" с ноткой "..., блядь" Баки выговорить не смог.  
Наталья откинулась на спинку стула, победоносно сложив руки на груди. Они сидели в маленькой кухне в квартире Баки, на улице была ночь и осень. Прошло три месяца с выписки.  
– У тебя же фиксация, – пояснила она это так просто, словно только идиот бы не догадался. – На нем.  
Баки столько времени потратил, чтобы разубедить себя в этом. Он думал о Стиве пару раз в похожем ключе. Но не совсем так. Ему не хотелось с ним спать. Ему просто нужно было быть... Ладно, пора было признать себе.  
Ему просто нужно было быть у Роджерса в подчинении.  
– Это называется не "запал", – огрызнулся Баки.  
– Когда меня готовили на шпиона, терминологию американской шпаны мне преподавали ускоренно, – улыбнулась Наташа.  
Баки, кстати, все еще не был уверен, шутила ли она.  
Он мрачно уставился в свою кружку чая пополам с виски. Иногда казалось, что Романова теряла настрой разговора и начинала неуместно веселиться.  
– Сопли подбери, Барнс, – она подалась вперед. – Если обещаешь не спрашивать у меня, откуда я это взяла, я тебе кое-что подарю.  
Баки поднял голову и увидел, что она держит в руках маленькую визитную карточку черного цвета.  
Он нахмурился и взял ее из протянутой руки. На одной стороне была напечатана просто белая звезда. На обратной – телефон и Бруклинский адрес.  
– Это его клуб, – коротко сообщила Наташа, крайне довольная собой и произведенным впечатлением.  
Баки почему-то сразу догадался, что это был за клуб и кого "его" он был. Во рту пересохло.  
– Откуда у тебя это?  
Наташа прекратила улыбаться и закатила глаза.

***

Ночью Баки снова не мог уснуть. Глядя в ползущие по потолку отсветы фар, он пытался понять: он так зациклился на Стиве потому, что в нем самом это было изначально, или это Стив на него так подействовал, потому что сам был таким? Извечный вопрос, что было раньше, измотал его к утру, и он провалился в тревожный сон до полудня.  
При свете дня ночной раж "немедленно позвонить и получить приглашение" поутих. Баки не знал, нужно ли ему это. Не знал, встретит ли он там Стива – а если он уже вернулся обратно в армию? А если встретит, то что, так прямо и попросит? А если Стиву это к черту не надо?  
Баки не был новичком в вопросах секса. И всякая подобная тематика его тоже привлекала, но одно дело – смотреть порно и фантазировать. Другое – привести в исполнение. Ему, человеку, имевшему за плечами несколько лет военной службы, не один десяток сложных боевых операций и ранение, было не по себе от необходимости принять такое вот решение.  
Под вечер ему пришло смс от Наташи:  
"Ты дома?".  
"Да"  
"Хватит тупить".

Это его не убедило. А вот настигнувший этой ночью новый измотавший его сон убедил очень быстро. И следующим вечером он набрал номер, сказал ответившей администратору, что хотел бы попасть этим вечером в клуб. Администратор невозмутимо поинтересовалась его возрастом и сообщила, что сказать на входе охраннику.

***

Приближаясь к железной двери, на которой баллончиком по трафарету была нарисована белая звезда, Баки перебирал в голове мучившие его сомнения. Нужно ли ему это, будет ли там Роджерс и что ему сказать, если он там будет? Пока он трясся в метро, успел даже подумать, что это ведь даже не терапия, ему не поможет, это глупо и унизительно, и лучше просто ходить к терапевту. Зачем ему нужна лишняя тайна в жизни? В итоге он чуть не вышел из метро и не поехал назад, серьезно.  
Мрачный высоченный охранник, открывший ему дверь, выслушал все, что Баки требовалось сказать, проверил документы и поставили ему на запястье штамп со все той же звездой в двойном круге.  
Баки серьезно ожидал худшего, когда спускался по бетонной лестнице вниз. Но клуб почти не отличался от обычного ночного, разве что, не было плотной толпы танцующих: играла музыка, люди сидели в полутемном зале на диванах, окружавших возвышение – должно быть, сцену, сейчас пустующую. И вбитые в потолок металлические крюки, на некоторых из которых висели веревки, намекали, что эта сцена здесь вовсе не для танцовщиц.  
К Баки приблизилась худенькая официантка с тонким ошейником на шее. На подносе у нее лежали две горки силиконовых браслетов – белые и красные. Баки не сразу сообразил, что от него требуется, пока девушка, явно поняв его замешательство, не наклонилась к нему и не пояснила:  
– Белые – для Верхних, красные – для Нижних. Вы не обязаны надевать.  
Баки понимал, что не обязан, но должен, иначе все бессмысленно. Понимал, что тем самым приблизит точку невозвращения. Ладони у него были совсем холодные.  
Девушка улыбнулась и скрылась в полутьме. Баки нервно сглотнул и пошел к барной стойке. Красный браслет на запястье казался чудовищно неудобным.  
Баки заказал себе воду с лимоном. И, подумав, два шота водки. Три. Первое желание не терять концентрацию хотя бы в этом сменилось решением заставить себя расслабиться.  
После третьего шота он понял, что надо снять браслет, потому что он привлекал слишком много ненужного внимания. И вообще уйти отсюда. Но схватился он за браслет слишком поздно, потому что Роджерс его уже заметил.  
Баки только теперь сообразил, что Стив, кажется, наблюдал за ним уже давно. Тренированное зрение снайпера не выявило никакого движения с той стороны стойки, где стоял в полумраке Стив. Просто сам Баки заметил его только сейчас.  
Ради Роджерса он сюда и пришел. А что Баки сделал, когда встретился с ним взглядом? Правильно, отвернулся и уставился на сцену, где как раз началась какая-то активность: крупный мужчина выставлял обитую кожей скамью, голая девушка в одних трусах ждала, чтобы улечься на нее. Но Баки слабо соображал, что там происходит и что готовится. Спиной он чувствовал, что Стив на него смотрит.  
– Я не знал, – тихо сказал Роджерс ему на ухо, остановившись позади него.  
Баки сморгнул. Блядь, я тоже, – хотелось ему сказать.  
Что на самом деле говорить, он понятия не имел. Поэтому повернулся к стойке, чтобы не смотреть, как улегшаяся девушка с готовностью дает завязать себе руки. Взял пустую стопку, посмотрел, что на дне ничего нет. Прокатил ее по стойке туда-сюда.  
Как будто, если делать вид, что ничего не происходит, Роджерс сам собой растворится в воздухе. Хотя Баки вдруг понял, что Стив, явно решив, что помешал своим присутствием, с большой неохотой собирается уйти.  
– Я первый раз, – позорно сознался Баки.  
Стив остался. Повторил его положение: тоже оперся руками о стойку. Музыку приглушили, так, что стало слышно первый шлепок по голой коже со сцены.  
То ли это, то ли три порции водки на голодный желудок подействовали, но Баки решился:  
– Я пришел к тебе.  
Все. Теперь все сказал. Теперь было и жарко, и холодно, и стыдно, и волосы на голове шевелились, и мутило – и от алкоголя, и от волнения.  
Стив смотрел на него таким взглядом, какой Баки у него никогда не видел, и от этого мурашки на спине умножились втрое. Черт, да Баки не колбасило так, когда он в свою первую атаку шел. Там было все понятно: там враг, тут друг, вот оружие – беги, стреляй, не умирай.  
А тут его никто не инструктировал. Он даже википедию не удосужился почитать. Идиот.  
– Ты готов сейчас? – спросил Стив, наклонив голову набок.  
Баки почему-то посмотрел на его руки, но там не было браслетов – ни белого, ни красного. Да красному там и не место. По Стиву и так все понятно.  
Мозг никак не соглашался провести логическую связь между вопросом и тем, что же он означает. А уж тем более, какие последствия будут у ответа. Он вообще, когда шел сюда, не думал о том, что что-то будет. Это осознание было каким-то внезапным и тупым. Не подготовился. Не побрился вон даже. Нигде.  
Стив вдруг очень осторожно коснулся рукой его плеча, так, словно боялся, что Баки взорвется.  
– Послушай, это так не начинают, – тихо сказал он.  
Баки опалило стыдом. Он хотел бы услышать в голосе Стива осуждение или насмешку, но нет. Там было много понимания, терпения и спокойствия. Даже жалости не было.  
– Я не хочу тебе навредить.  
– Ты не навредишь, – начал Баки, но Стив жестом прервал его и заговорил негромко и доходчиво, не давая опустить взгляд:  
– Я знаю, о чем говорю. Не пей много, развейся. Потом иди домой и хорошо выспись. И если завтра к вечеру ты не передумаешь, я буду ждать тебя здесь в девять и больше не усомнюсь в твоей готовности.  
Баки кивнул. Он был отчасти разочарован, что пытка ожиданием затянется. Он не стал меньше нервничать, но внутри появилось то знакомое прохладное успокоение. Потому что, помнил он, если выполнять приказы Стива Роджерса последовательно и точно, с тобой все будет хорошо.  
В эту ночь он уснул, как убитый.

***

Под вечер Баки казалось, что у него поднялась температура. Он всегда отличался отменным здоровьем, если не считать плохо слушающейся теперь руки. Но ближе к вечеру он казался себе насквозь больным. По крайней мере, психически уж точно. Он не ответил на смс от Наташи. Судя по превью, она спрашивала, как у него все прошло. А у него ничего не прошло. Все только начиналось. Понимание, что он все-таки не передумал, пришло к нему, когда он стоял в ванной под душем и смотрел на бритву, которой обычно только сбривал щетину с лица. С одной стороны, он ведь не собирался трахаться. С другой стороны, он еще с утра залез в Интернет и прочитал тот необходимый минимум, который был ему нужен. Надо сказать, что после этого он снова подумал о том, что, если просто не явится сегодня в клуб, ему даже ничего объяснять не надо будет.  
Так или иначе, когда Баки спускался по ступеням клуба вниз, он был в очень решительном и очень плохом состоянии. К тому же еще опоздал – на часах было почти десять.  
Роджерса он увидел на том же месте, где они расстались вчера. Он смотрел экшн на сцене, но, когда Баки приблизился, словно почувствовал его и тут же повернулся к нему. Просканировал его взглядом, мягко улыбнулся. Протянул руку, каким-то покровительственным жестом подманивая к себе. Баки столько лет служил в армии, он привык подчиняться приказам, но ненавидел, чтобы с ним обращались вот так, покровительственно и по-отечески.  
Оказывается, на Роджерса это не распространялось. Баки с опаской приблизился, не совсем понимая, какие между ними теперь нормы субординации, и есть ли до них дело людям вокруг. Широкая ладонь легла ему на загривок, теплая и тяжелая, как будто весила тонну. Или это просто у Баки последнее время не только рука не слушается, но и ноги тоже.  
Вопреки первому впечатлению, дальше Роджерс довольно решительно и крепко притянул его к себе ближе, не в объятья, а просто сокращая дистанцию, чтобы можно было говорить тихо.  
– Я рад, что ты здесь, – признался он.  
Большим пальцем он погладил его по загривку, жестко и приятно. Баки потряхивало. Он прикрыл глаза, вдохнул-выдохнул через нос.  
– Я ни черта не знаю, что делать, – ответно сообщил Баки.  
Он даже не знал, нормально ли то, что между ними сейчас происходило. Здесь, в этом клубе, всем плевать, или тоже есть ограничения?  
– Я все объясню, – пообещал Стив. – Сейчас иди по коридору до конца, последняя дверь слева. Можешь принять душ и сделать все, что тебе нужно. Я буду через десять минут.  
В руку Баки легла жесткая пластиковая карточка, а ладонь Стива пропала с загривка, оставив после себя неприятный холодок.  
Баки отстранился. Стив проводил его взглядом. В полутьме коридора были подсвечены только номера на дверях. За ними ничего не было слышно, но Баки сомневался, что комнаты пустовали. Последняя дверь слева не отличалась от других. Замок, как в отелях, пожевал пластиковую карточку и открылся.  
Комната была небольшая, но Баки потратил добрую минуту просто на то, чтобы осмотреться. Огромная высокая кровать, застеленная плотным покрывалом, не особенно впечатлила. Куда больше его внимание заняло сооружение, напоминавшее гигантскую букву "икс". В углу стояла такая же скамья, как та, что он видел на сцене вчера. Пугающие плети и флоггеры, висевшие на стене, просто напоминали о том, что здесь все серьезно. И Баки не удастся, если что, списать все на случайность. Он осознанно шел на это. Возможно, отправив его сюда одного, Стив давал ему последний шанс сбежать.  
Но Баки решительно направился к единственной помимо входной двери, где оказалась небольшая ванная. Он послушно принял душ, хотя всего несколько часов назад мылся дома. Все это время он задумчиво поглядывал на стоящую на зеркале спринцовку в упаковке. Была ли она стандартной комплектацией каждой такой ванны, или это тоже молчаливый приказ Роджерса?  
Баки сейчас временами чувствовал себя, как в тот момент после взрыва. Оглушенно и немного не в себе. Он вытерся найденным пушистым полотенцем и долго размышлял, одеваться ему или остаться так. В конце концов, решив, что оказаться голым без предупреждения он еще не был готов, Баки натянул обратно футболку и джинсы, остальное максимально компактно сложил на стуле и, ступая босыми ногами по ковру, пошел к кровати. В этот момент за спиной зажужжал и щелкнул замок, Стив зашел в комнату.  
– Не садись, – опередил он его.  
Баки застыл в полушаге от кровати. Помялся и выпрямился. Странно, но сильнее нервничать он не стал. Просто уже сильнее некуда.  
Стив молча одобрительно кивнул, закрыл дверь и разулся. Точно так же, босой, но в джинсах и рубашке навыпуск, он сам дошел до кровати и сел на край.  
– Сюда встань, – он показал на центр комнаты перед собой, и Баки подчинился.  
Стив изучал его внимательно и тщательно. Никогда так прежде не смотрел, как сейчас разглядывал. От босых ног вверх, и Баки физически ощущал этот взгляд. Удивительно, что это не вызывало отторжения или неприятия. Он все еще не хотел с Роджерсом секса. Хорошо, теперь он мог сказать – он не хотел только секса. Это было не первоочередное. Но если Роджерс прикажет?..  
– Что с рукой? – спросил он.  
– Ранили... А, – Баки почувствовал себя по-идиотски. Он вдруг осознал, что настолько успел отделить Стива-командира от Стива... вот этого Стива, что подумал, будто тот и не знал, что случилось с ним на войне.  
Роджерс это тоже понял, невольно усмехнувшись.  
– Я имею в виду, как ты себя чувствуешь? Сможешь на нее опираться или поднимать?  
У Баки и так голова кружилась, а от цепочки понимания, зачем ему понадобится на нее опираться, его качнуло. Он сглотнул насухо.  
– Просто плохо двигается. Не болит. Почти. Ну так.  
Стив встал и подошел к нему. Взял его левую руку за запястье, медленно начал поднимать и опускать, разглядывая то плечо, то лицо Баки.  
– Я помню, что пока не станет совсем плохо, ты про боль не скажешь, – за этим медитативным занятием заговорил Роджерс. – Здесь так нельзя. Я должен знать в любой момент, что с тобой происходит, и что ты чувствуешь. Если тебе слишком больно, или ты испытываешь дискомфорт, который мною не предусмотрен, ты должен мне об этом говорить. Это понятно?  
"Испытываешь дискомфорт". Это было настолько по-роджеровски, и при это настолько не сочеталось с происходящим, что именно поэтому Баки не сомневался в реальности. И все равно, он все еще не мог всерьез подумать, что стал бы жаловаться на какую-нибудь ерунду.  
Молчание затянулось, и Роджерс вдруг отпустил его руку, решительно ухватил за подбородок пальцами и повернул голову к себе.  
– Я спрашиваю, это понятно, Баки? – в голосе его появилась твердость, и это неплохо так шугануло.  
– Да. Да, понятно, – выдавил он.  
Стив тут же вновь одобрительно улыбнулся, захват на подбородке смягчился, пальцы погладили по щеке.  
– Всегда отвечай на мои вопросы. Это важно. Знаешь цветовой код? – спросил он без перехода.  
Баки кивнул.  
– Читал.  
– Хорошо. На всякий случай, стоп-слово на полное прекращение всего: "Семнадцать". Ко мне обращаешься "сэр". В рамках сессии. За этими дверями – как раньше.  
Баки все же это казалось отчасти фантастичным из-за всех новых правил, которые даже после армии с ее набором уставов еще не прижились. Но называть Стива так было знакомо.  
– Так точно, сэр.  
Роджерс поощрительно уложил руку ему на загривок, и Баки подался навстречу этой руке, прижимаясь теснее. К черту. Он уже решился на многое, так к чему отказывать себе в том, чего ему хотелось. А это прикосновение оказывало на него гипнотическое действие. Стив уловил. Погладил весомее, тяжелее.  
– Хорошо. Сейчас, в идеале, я должен был бы тебе дать анкету. Чтобы я ни в чем не ошибся и все учел. Но сегодня мы знакомимся, ничего серьезного делать не будем. Анкету ты возьмешь домой.  
Баки вскинул голову, в упор глядя на Стива. Внутренний протест был слишком силен. Как это – ничего серьезного?  
Он не высказал этого вслух, потому что возмущение плохо уживалось в одном предложении со словом "сэр". И пока он подбирал правильное выражение, Стив, похоже, все понял.  
– Это не значит, что я не стану делать вообще ничего. Ты сюда пришел с конкретной целью.  
Затылок прямо под теплой рукой закололо. Баки медленно судорожно вдохнул.  
– В твоих желаниях нет ничего постыдного или плохого. Можешь мне о них говорить.  
Стив в сущности ничего не делал. Но Баки казалось, что вокруг них сплетается совершенно новая вселенная со своими законами. Сюда никому нет хода, это только для них двоих.  
Пальцы на загривке предупреждающе сжались, и Баки поспешно кивнул, промычав что-то согласное. Хотя внутренне он не готов был вот так просто сформулировать, чего он хотел. Он и сам не знал, и больше надеялся, что Роджерс ему покажет, чего он хочет.  
– Или намекнуть, – пришел Стив на помощь.  
Это были какие-то инстинкты, или как еще это сработало, но первое же, что сделал Баки, услышав это, – оглянулся на стену, на которой висели замеченные ранее плети. Вот так просто и бесхитростно спалился. Ему даже показалось, что движение было неуловимым, словно он просто оглядывал комнату, а на стене просто задержал мимолетный взгляд.  
Стиву не потребовалось ничего повторять. Он отпустил его, обошел по дуге и сказал короткое:  
– Разденься.  
Приказ, который он весь вечер с тревогой представлял, не вызвал внутреннего сопротивления. Ему приходилось бывать голым перед другими мужчинами – он служил в армии, там и не такое в порядке вещей. Но с таким смыслом – точно ни разу. Оставшаяся одежда меньше, чем за минуту, оказалась сложена неаккуратной стопкой на полу. Баки был слишком сосредоточен на процессе, а потому не отследил, чем был занят это время Стив. Поэтому, когда он подошел сзади, и спины и ягодиц коснулось что-то прохладное и гладко-неровное, Баки потратил несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это.  
Ребристая рукоять плети, переходившая в сужающийся хвост, сплетенный из кожаных лент, с удивительной лаской погладила лопатки, прошлась вдоль позвоночника. Хвост гладко лег вдоль ложбинки ягодиц. Баки проняло дрожью от этого слишком интимного и приятного ощущения. Что-то совсем из другого мира. Вот того самого, что они здесь с Роджерсом сотворяли.  
– Нравится? – спросил он. Голос у него, пониженный и мягкий, звучал так непривычно, что Баки хотелось оглянуться и убедиться, что это все еще тот самый Стив, а не кто-то другой.  
– Да, – выдавил он не слишком внятно.  
Закрыв глаза, Баки впитывал это новое ощущение. Плотное, шершавое и гладкое одновременно, приятно холодящее. Кожа, казалось, зудела от желания усилить эти ощущения, потому что было попросту мало.  
Стив обошел его по кругу, но глаза Баки не открывал. Его слегка покачивало, но равновесие он держал. Казалось, даже сквозь закрытые веки он отчетливо видел силуэт Роджерса.  
– На кровать. На колени и локти, ко мне спиной, – прозвучал приказ.  
Баки выполнил прежде, чем ему стало стыдно от откровенности это позы. Подчиниться было настолько естественно в его затуманенном состоянии, что рациональное поздно включилось в происходящее. И все, что ему удалось сделать, чтобы избежать стыда, это плотно сдвинуть ноги.  
– Если руке станет неудобно, скажи, – прозвучало со спины.  
Баки был слишком сконцентрирован на новизне происходящего, чтобы о чем-то еще говорить. Плечо почти не ныло, а значит, что это не имело никакого значения.  
Он ждал, наверное, целую вечность, когда с мягким шлепком ему на спину и ягодицы опустилась знакомая уже плеть. Не ударив, а просто упав приятной тяжесть сверху. Словно живая змея, она ползла по спине, между ягодиц, тяжело съехала по бедру.  
– Ноги шире, – велел Роджерс.  
Баки в упор смотрел на покрывало перед собой. Если расставить ноги, это будет слишком. Так ничего не скрыть.  
– Баки, – вкрадчиво окликнул Стив.  
Казалось бы, какая разница теперь? Он уже разделся, уже встал в такую позу, что оправданий ему нет никаких. Когда уже знакомая широкая ладонь с весомым шлепком опустилась на ягодицу, Баки разве что не дернулся.  
– Расставь ноги шире, – четко повторил Роджерс. Без раздражения, но строго. Это удивительно не шло образу прежнего Стива, который сложился в голове у Баки.  
Он медленно отставил сначала одну ногу, затем другую. Лицу было жарко от стыда.  
– Хорошо, – одобрил Стив. – Я тебя разогрею. Помни про цветовой код и стоп-слово.  
Стив слишком сильно о нем заботился. Вернее, Баки делал все, чтобы Стив был вынужден с ним так возиться. Надо было расслабиться и просто подчиниться течению. Он сделал уже достаточно, решившись сюда прийти.  
Поток мучивших мыслей был прерван быстро и легко. Баки получил сразу же.  
Плеть нанесла быстрый короткий удар, совсем легкий, едва ли это можно было назвать болью. Но Баки резко выдохнул просто от неожиданности.  
Еще один удар, чуть сильнее, по другой ягодице. Не больно, но пробрало по позвоночнику.  
И еще. Четвертый. Пятый.  
Они то чередовались по разным местам, то друг за другом ложились на одно и то же место. В какой-то момент Баки мог даже сказать, что это стало больно. Но не мог сказать, что это ему не нравилось. Боль имела тот необычный оттенок – терпкий, жаркий и благодарный, какой обычно бывает в усталых после тренировки мышцах. Чувствуя ее, ты не хочешь прекращения. Это твоя заслуга, все правильно сделано.  
Короткий стон вырвался у него сам собой. Баки словно вынырнул из своего душного оцепенения, осознавая реальность снова. Новый жалящий удар вернул его обратно.  
Тонкий кончик плети как-то неаккуратно захлестнулся и стеганул по бедру с внутренней стороны, заставив дернуться и сжаться. Настала пауза, и Баки почувствовал легкое прохладное прикосновение пальцев к этому месту. Настолько быстрое, что он даже не успел вернуться в прежнее русло размышлений о том, что делает и с кем.  
– Цвет? – где-то там, в тумане, прозвучал голос Стива.  
Баки скорее выдохнул, чем сказал:  
– Зеленый.  
И почти сразу плеть прилетела снова.  
Баки уткнулся лицом в покрывало, зажмуриваясь. Дышать в покрывало было трудно, но он не поднимал головы, тяжело отрывисто втягивая в себя воздух, на выдохе глуша новые стоны. Он больше не стыдился, не думал о том, как все это выглядело со стороны. Все, что у него было: звук замаха, звук шлепка о кожу и следовавшая за этим боль, от места удара уходившая волной по всему телу, куда-то в самую глубь. За секундную паузу Баки почти не успевал предвкушать новый удар.  
Потому почти ледяное прикосновение к ягодице заставило его вскинуть голову, сквозь багровую пелену таращась перед собой. Он с большим трудом понял, что это. Прежде казавшаяся теплой ладонь Стива теперь была холодной и гладкой, будто из металла, когда он медленно гладил по пылающей коже. Баки, должно быть, сошел с ума, когда с надрывным стоном подался навстречу, плотно прижимаясь к этой руке.  
Ноги сводило, все тело покалывало, и Баки неосознанно терся щекой о покрывало. Пришло лишенное всякого стыда понимание, что у него крепко стоит.  
Плеть, сложенная петлей, прошлась по второй ягодице, но теперь казалось, что она царапала, настолько чувствительно все стало, как будто кожу попросту содрали, оставив только голые мышцы и сетку нервов и сосудов.  
Шероховатое прикосновение кожаного хвоста поползло вверх, вдоль позвоночника. Здесь кожа была нетронута, но болезненная чувствительность всего тела была выкручена на максимум, и Баки буквально извивался от этого, просяще ноя. Плеть мягко хлопнулась на покрывало сбоку от него, так что Баки расплывающимся зрением мог ее видеть. Теперь на его ягодицах лежали две руки, то просто гладя, то сжимая пальцы.  
Где он, что он, в каком он положении – Баки не задумывался. Он уже лежал грудью на покрывале, и ему было дико странно и странно хорошо, но все еще мало. Ноги разъезжались, стоять на коленях было почти невозможно, он чувствовал, что вот-вот просто свалится животом на покрывало.  
Стив не дал ему упасть, удержал, потянул немного назад. Баки невольно застонал от ощущения, как к чувствительнейшей коже ягодиц сзади прижалась жесткая джинсовая ткань. Назло себе – или желая что-то такое доказать Роджерсу, – Баки с усилием продолжил движение, вжимаясь в бедра Стива плотно и сильно. И удовлетворенно услышал тяжелый шумный вдох позади.  
Роджерс вдруг сгреб его за отросшие волосы на затылке, рывком заставил выпрямиться, подняться, все еще стоя на коленях. Баки хлопнулся спиной о грудь Стива, оказавшись плотно к нему прижатым. Другой рукой Роджерс взял Баки за запястье и устроил его собственную ладонь на стоящем члене.  
– Дрочи себе. И чтобы я тебя слышал, – прозвучало над самым ухом.  
Баки был в дурмане. Не было никакого смущения. Он словно был где-то в глубине самого себя. Приказу он подчинился без размышлений, стиснул пальцы так, как делал себе обычно, повел до головки, собрал выступившую густую смазку, чтобы лучше скользило. Роджерс наблюдал за ним, и его рука жестко и приятно сжималась на ягодице, тянула Баки назад, так что он чувствительно толкался назад, в бедра Стива. Джинсы царапали кожу, и Баки не знал, что действовало на него сильнее – знакомое нарастающее в паху удовольствие от дрочки, или то, как по-новому ощущалась боль, или то, что все это было под наблюдением Стива, с разрешения Стива, по приказу Стива.  
Он глухо застонал и просто не смог больше держаться. Вдавил задницу назад, хорошо и ясно ощущая, что у Стива самого стоит. Это довело окончательно, и он кончил, чувствуя, как вязкие теплые капли стекают на пальцы.  
После этого тело стало как из веревок состоящее. Стив мягко уложил его на покрывало, откатил в сторону, чтобы он не оказался в собственной сперме. Это Баки понимал так отстраненно и удивительно, словно ему кто-то рассказал, а не он был свидетелем. Расслабление было в каждой мышце. Казалось, что вся комната медленно вращается вокруг своей оси. Голова была приятно-тяжелая. Баки то понимал происходящее, то нет. Например, он почувствовал, как на него набросили легкое и теплое покрывало. Но не понял, когда Стив успел лечь рядом. Это он увидел, когда снова открыл глаза. Роджерс его не касался, был все еще в одежде. Просто лежал рядом, подперев голову рукой, и наблюдал, спокойный и довольный.  
Баки завозился, хрипло застонал. Вот теперь то, как болело все сзади, было совсем не так приятно. По ощущениям было похоже, словно он очень жестко обгорел на солнце. Этим самым местом.  
– Можешь еще полежать, торопиться не нужно, – предупредил Стив.  
Баки вяло огляделся. Заметил движение – Стив подал ему стакан с водой. Пить очень даже хотелось, и Баки в несколько глотков осушил его.  
– Ощущение, как будто я был в отрубе часа два, – пробормотал он. И правда, казалось, что он даже выспался.  
Стив поставил пустой стакан на пол и сел.  
– Примерно столько ты и был.  
Баки с удивлением воззрился на него. Он сказал это больше для красоты, но совсем не ожидал, что время действительно так от него ускользнуло.  
– Все в порядке, – успокоил Роджерс. – Это нормально.  
Баки с огромным трудом сел, кутаясь в покрывало. На самом деле он соврал бы, сказав, что боль от порки ему теперь категорически не нравилась. Он перекатился с одной ягодицы на другую. Похоже было на то, когда с упоением жмешь на свежий синяк.  
Это не укрылось от Стива.  
– На самом деле, это хорошо, когда так получается, – добавил он, то ли про мазохистские замашки Баки, то ли про его отключку. – Значит, все правильно получилось.  
Баки на это только рассеянно кивнул. Он не мог сказать, было это правильно или нет, но хорошо – однозначно.  
Чуть позже, одеваясь, он оценил, что джинсы у него впрямь очень тесные. Хотя постоянное давление на набитые синяки не было неприятным в том смысле, к какому Баки привык. Он сильно смутился от того, что ощущения напрямую сказались на возбуждении.  
Стив проследил за всем процессом, словно ожидал чего-то нехорошего, не дождался и успокоился.  
– Я пришлю тебе ссылку на анкету и название мази, чтобы синяки сошли быстрее.  
Баки глянул на него воровато.  
– Ничего, пусть останутся дольше.  
Взгляд Стива на мгновение потяжелел. Но он взял себя в руки и кивнул на дверь.  
Они прошли через заметно опустевший зал клуба, так что Баки убедился в правдивости слов – он явно был в отключке долго. Охранник на входе вежливо кивнул Стиву и даже не посмотрел на Баки.  
– Может, поедешь на такси? – предложил Роджерс.  
Баки качнул головой. До дома тут было час пешком, и этот час наедине с собой и вне четырёх стен ему был нужен. Казалось, что после случившегося все органы восприятия работали на пределе своих возможностей: все звуки были обострены, появилось больше оттенков цвета даже в скудной ночной темноте, прохлада от ветра и тепло от ладони Стива, когда он положил руку ему на плечо, обжигали почти одинаково.  
– Если будут вопросы, лучше сразу позвони.  
Баки снова кивнул, уже на автомате. Хотя какие у него могли быть вопросы? Разве что о повторении, но пока думать об этом было трудно.  
Он попрощался и побрел по улице в примерном направлении к своему дому. Состояние вправду было странное. Одновременно хотелось вернуться назад к Стиву и держаться подальше. Было разом и запоздало стыдно за свое поведение там, и до мурашек хотелось еще раз.  
В заднем кармане джинсов зажужжал телефон, оповещая о смс и лишний раз потревожив синяки. При этом Баки не мог сказать точно, от чего именно случился прилив возбуждения и стыда за него – от самого ощущения или от того, что сообщение прислал Стив. Там была обещанная ссылка и название мази. А ниже – "надеюсь увидеть тебя снова".  
Глядя на эти незамысловатые слова, Баки наконец решил, что ему все-таки хорошо.  
Ну да. Он же помнил: если выполнять приказы Стива Роджерса, все получится лучшим образом.

***

Анкета ждала своего часа, а Баки упрямо оттягивал этот момент. Проснулся он с абсолютно ясной головой, чему обычно предшествовал хороший сон без пробуждений. Такое с ним разве что в тренировочном лагере было, когда изматываешься настолько, что засыпаешь за секунду до отбоя, а после даже адская побудка на рассвете не кажется чем-то невыносимым. Вероятно, Баки просто был создан для армии, поэтому ему такое нравилось. И не такое тоже. С капитаном своим, да.  
Черт. Секундная пустота в мыслях сменилась вот этим всем ворохом пережитого вчера, и Баки скатился с кровати и срочно направился в ванную. Спокойствие мигом улетучилось.  
Первым очевидным делом было повернуться задом к зеркалу и, привстав на мыски, рассмотреть последствия. На удивление, синяков почти не было, хотя по ощущениям должны были быть, и огромные. Может, у него была слишком плотная кожа, а может, Роджерс просто умел. Так или иначе, но кроме нескольких маленьких фиолетовых точек и длинной розоватой полосы на внутренней стороне бедра, где случился захлест, ничего не было. Даже на военной медкомиссии не смогут ничего понять, – с неожиданной дерзостью подумал Баки.  
Ощущение неловкости навалилось особенно сильно. Он размышлял об этом, как о чем-то долгосрочном. С повторением. Не один раз, не два – явно. Потому что ближайший медосмотр у него только через месяц.  
Баки залез под душ, но и вода не сильно помогла. Копаясь в своих ощущениях, Баки пришел к неутешительному выводу: ему дико неловко за вчерашнее, за то, каким его видел Роджерс, но хочется еще. Противоречивый порыв удалить смс и номер Стива мешался со стыдным желанием продолжать.  
Но пока смущения было больше, Баки занимался чем угодно, чтобы только не касаться телефона. Пометил на календаре следующий визит в медкомиссию, проверил почту и выписку страховой по его больничным счетам, послушал по ТВ абсолютно не впечатлявшую речь президента перед митингующими против войны, даже приготовил завтрак, чего с возвращения не делал.  
Телефон пару раз зажужжал пришедшими смс, и Баки смотрел на него из другого конца комнаты, как на брошенную гранату. В конце концов, когда он зазвонил, у Баки не было ни одной действительно веской причины его игнорировать. Хотя одна была – звонила ему Романова.  
Стоило ответить, как из трубки раздалось сердито-веселое:  
– Роджерс тебя что ли к батарее приковал?  
Баки нервно зачесал пальцами волосы назад. Лучше бы да. Так он хотя бы знал, что делать. А то вообще без понятия.  
– Да нет, – неостроумно ответил Баки.  
Может, ему Роджерсу и позвонить, пусть скажет, что делать?  
Наташа хмыкнула  
– Как все прошло?  
– Нормально.  
– Нормально? Барнс, нормально может ужин в гостях у бабушки пройти.  
– Да все хорошо.  
– Так. Скажи "грузовой вагон", если ты говоришь, все-таки сидя прикованным к батарее.  
Баки раздраженно сел на диван и тут же пожалел об этом. Справившись с собой, он ответил:  
– Такие вещи не обсуждают, Нат.  
– А, то есть, армейскую групповуху обсуждают, а это – нет? – она фыркнула. – Ладно, судя по тому, как ты тормозишь, у вас все хорошо.  
– У нас не все хорошо. В смысле, – Баки запрокинул голову на диванную спинку, мучительно размышляя.  
Раз уж Романова была в курсе всего, вряд ли имело смысл делать вид, что они просто попили чаю.  
– Я не знаю, что мне дальше делать.  
– То, что нравится, Барнс. Будь проще. Ты же, надеюсь, ему клятв не давал и договоров не подписывал?  
И хотя Наташа оставшуюся часть разговора продолжала изображать мудрого советчика, Баки прекрасно чувствовал, что она умирает от любопытства.  
Само собой, он больше ей ничего не рассказал, несмотря на все ее шпионские штучки. 

***  
Ссылку он сперва открыл на телефоне, но быстро понял глупость этой затеи. На маленьком зернистом экранчике первые строки уже выглядели так, что Баки почувствовал себя беспомощным.  
Адрес был сложный, состоящий из кучи беспорядочных символов, так что Баки потратил несколько минут, чтобы перебить его и открыть на ноутбуке. Вот только на большом экране лучше не стало. Он тупо смотрел на страницу, мотая ее туда-сюда. Он не был нежным цветочком, сам вбивал похожие запросы, когда искал чего посмотреть под настроение. Но теперь ему предлагалось вот так, безо всякого смущения, честно ответить Роджерсу – нет, я не пробовал клизмы и пони-плей, да, я хочу попробовать анальные пробки и бондаж. В анкете было единственное поле – для имени. Поколебавшись, Баки вписал туда "17". Стив поймет. А если это попадет в чужие руки, никто ничего не докажет.  
Хотя предположение было на редкость глупым. Будь это кто угодно другой, и могла существовать вероятность, что все окажется злым розыгрышем. Но едва ли Роджерс стал бы шутить такими вещами. Правда, в представлении Баки, Роджерс не стал бы и БДСМ-клуб открывать.  
Каждый пункт анкеты Баки отвоевывал у себя. Легко было ставить "нет" и "нет" – не пробовал и не хочу. Было искушение продолжить это до самого конца, но Баки хорошо понимал – это в его интересах. Чем дальше, тем сложнее было. И, когда на шестидесятом пункте он проставил последнюю галочку "да", то не меньше десяти минут просто смотрел на страницу, малодушно отогнав курсор в самый угол экрана.  
Почему Стив просто не спросит его об этом всем лично?  
Наверное, потому, что Баки скорее сгорит на месте, чем признается в половине своих больных фантазий. Куда проще откровенничать с интернет-страницей.  
Опередив все свои новые сомнения, Баки одним решительным движением нажал "Отправить", после чего резко встал и беспокойно прошелся по комнате. Посмотрел, убедился, что все отправилось. Ничего не произошло. Только уши и лицо горели огнем, как выпоротая вчера задница.

***

Стив не писал и не звонил. И это было хуже, чем если бы ему пришла какая-то реакция на анкету. Баки так не нервничал с тех пор, как подавал документы в приемный пункт. Он уже успел съесть себя за то, что поспешил, что вообще надо было быть осторожнее, и лучше подождать, или вообще ничего не делать.  
Так что он был благодарен за то, что ему позвонили и сообщили о необходимости явиться в центр ветеранов – разбирательство еще продолжалось. Кое в чем Рамлоу был прав – никто за просто так их кормить не собирался, и, чтобы получить компенсацию за свои ранения, надо было пройти немало нудных и мучительных комиссий и собраний.  
Когда после долгой беседы о деталях той почти десятичасовой осады его, наконец, отпустили, Баки уже ни о чем не думал. Его хватило только на то, чтобы заполнить ворох бумаг и выпить отвратительный кофе. Выбросив пластиковый стакан в ведро, он почти сразу же увидел Роджерса. Тот стоял в компании полковника, но его взгляд, как магнитом, перетягивало в сторону Баки.  
Надо было догадаться, что вряд ли сегодня его одного допрашивали по поводу проваленной операции.  
Стив был в военной форме, и, что Баки совсем не понравилось, явно со свежей короткой стрижкой по уставу. Так, словно прямо отсюда собирался отправляться обратно в часть.  
– Капитан, – окликнул его Баки, когда полковник ушел.  
Черт знает каких усилий ему стоило это сделать. Первым естественным порывом было просто сбежать отсюда и не попадаться Стиву, пока не припечет. Так рано смотреть ему в глаза он был не готов.  
– Сержант, – ответил Стив, но Баки готов был поклясться, что он едва не позвал его по имени.  
– Собираетесь обратно на передовую? – все-таки спросил Баки.  
Стив неопределенно качнул головой.  
– Пока неизвестно.  
При всем своем внешнем спокойствии внутри у Баки бушевало. Будь это какой дурацкий фильм, и, вероятно, после смены кадров должна была бы следовать сцена с высоким рейтингом. Потому что Баки чувствовал себя именно так. Ему одновременно хотелось бежать от Роджерса и сократить эти полтора метра между ними.  
А еще Баки вдруг понял, что взгляд у Стива сейчас был точно таким, каким он смотрел на него вчера в комнате. И, если он отсюда не свалит в ближайшую минуту, они спалятся.  
– Надеюсь, они дадут вам еще время на гражданке, – по-идиотски отозвался Баки.  
Потому что, если Стива отправят обратно в Ирак, Баки, оставшись здесь, ебнется окончательно. Это было очень нездорово, и он поспешил опередить любые палевные ответы со стороны Роджерса:  
– Мне пора, пока не заставили подписывать еще что-нибудь. Удачи, капитан, – о, это была самая бездушная фраза, какую Баки говорил со времен присяги.  
Но он действительно сбежал. Сел в машину и все три часа пути думал о том, что окончательно и бесповоротно попался, раз у него встало просто от беседы со своим капитаном посреди Центра Ветеранов в разгар дня.

***

Баки не мог объяснить, что с ним творилось. Ни о каком спокойствии больше не шло и речи. Он нервно шнырял по своей квартире, задевая углы, пытался устраивать бурную деятельность, но ничего не получалось. Настроение стремительно падало, и это было очень похоже на первые дни после возвращения с войны, когда он оказывался один на один с собой в тишине своей квартиры.  
Это его выматывало. Но он не хотел ни с кем это обсуждать. А говорить Роджерсу о своей болезненной тяге и перекрученных нервах, и о том, что ему тошно, дурно, хочется обратно в эту комнату и удалить его номер из своего телефона – как-то слишком даже для их новых неуставных отношений.  
Заснуть ночью в таком состоянии тоже не удавалось. Баки поворочался, даже в надежде сунул руку в штаны и попытался подрочить, но в ответ на эту попытку у него все упало. Это, блядь, при том, что весь день до этого спонтанная эрекция то и дело составляла ему компанию.  
Сдался Баки следующим вечером. В своем сумеречном состоянии, после трех часов мутной дремы, он дотянулся до телефона и чуть его тут же не выбросил, потому что на экране светилась новая смс. Вся решимость почти тут же выветрилась. Однако он заставил себя сперва открыть сообщение и прочитать, казалось бы, совершенно нейтральное "Спасибо за честные ответы. Напиши, когда будешь готов". После этого, мужественно полежав, вдавившись горящим лицом и очередным визитом эрекции в матрас, Баки пережил этот приступ стыда и набрал ответ, едва не выдавив все кнопки телефону: "Мне нужно сегодня". Уже глядя на анимацию улетающего конверта на экране, Баки сообразил, как именно звучало его сообщения. Но было поздно. Роджерс ответил ему почти немедленно: "Приезжай".  
И Баки изо всех сил не хотел приезжать. Только сгореть прямо здесь.

***

На негнущихся ногах он дошел до знакомой железной двери и потянулся к звонку. Разумеется, он услышал шаги за спиной за несколько секунд до того, как Роджерс осторожно положил руку ему на плечо. На контрасте с тем, какое спокойствие излучал Стив, Баки понял, что его самого колошматит. Он был уверен, что со стороны выглядит душевно больным.  
\- Идем, - и Роджерс завел его в открывшуюся перед ними дверь, провел, не разрывая контакта, мимо молчаливого охранника, вниз по лестнице, сквозь основной зал, полумраку которого Баки был благодарен. А еще тому, что Роджерс неведомым образом понял, что надо делать, о чем не надо спрашивать и как не надо утешать.  
Замок той же комнаты с жужжанием открылся, Стив мягко подтолкнул Баки зайти. Дверь закрылась, они оказались отрезаны от шума остального клуба. Снова здесь, наедине.  
\- Разуйся и сними куртку.  
Баки едва успел все это сделать, когда Роджерс, тоже уже босой, указал на центр комнаты и приказал:  
\- На колени, руки за спину.  
Баки тяжело бухнулся на мягкий ковер в указанном месте и свел руки за спиной. В голове был полнейший хаос, он даже уже не знал, какие именно эмоции испытывает, что у него болит, а что нет, стоит у него или нет. Сам себе казался каким-то невнятным сгустком сразу всех чувств, переживаний, соображений и одной затяжной панической истерики.  
Стив подошел как-то странно вплотную, запустил ему пальцы в волосы и потянул к себе. Баки сперва смутно подумал о самом очевидном, но нет. Стив прижал его голову к своему бедру, каким-то удивительно не пошлым манером. Баки застыл. Сквозь джинсовую ткань он щекой чувствовал тепло тела и напряженные мышцы. Закрыл глаза, пару раз резко выдохнул. И понял, что успокаивается. Уже сам он навалился, прижался вплотную, так, что вздумай Стив отойти, и он бы свалился тут же на пол. Но Стив не уходил, стоял так, гладил по затылку, то пропускал подросшие волосы через пальцы, то сжимал их в кулак. Баки все равно потряхивало, но уже хорошо, хотя бы с четко понятным возбуждением, болезненным влечением и нездоровым желанием слушаться.  
– В следующий раз не доводи себя, – заговорил Роджерс лишь только спустя несколько минут. – Стыд – это совершенно нормально. Ты можешь со мной общаться свободно, я тебя ни к чему принуждать без твоего согласия не буду.  
Сама формулировка была странной. Баки поднял голову. Стив смотрел на него с высоты своего роста, убрал волосы с его мокрого лба, провел по щеке. Баки запоздало подумал, что даже не сбрил утреннюю щетину, и вообще был в плачевном состоянии.  
Стиву же, похоже, не было до этого дела.  
– Я буду тебя поощрять и наказывать. Ни одно из твоих табу нарушено не будет.  
Баки помнил, как выставлял напротив некоторых практик это самое "табу", но все равно задавался вопросом, что будет, если Стив все-таки потребует от него это.  
Созданный несколько дней назад их личный мир, кажется, снова приобретал четкие очертания, упорядочивая даже тот бардак, что творился лично в голове у Баки. Наступающее понимание рамок и правил успокаивало. Баки хотелось это выразить, чтобы Стив понял, как он на него влияет. Что это – правильно и хорошо. Стиву ведь нужна была его ответная благодарность. А он даже не получил ничего в прошлый раз. Баки вспомнил свои ощущения, когда самозабвенно терся о него и чувствовал, что у него стояло.  
Должно быть, именно эти мысли приковали его взгляд к ширинке Стива прямо сейчас.  
Роджерс наклонил голову, с интересом и сомнением изучая его лицо. Баки краем глаза видел, но не собирался ничего менять.  
Словно в чем-то своем убедившись, Стив очень неторопливо потянулся к своему поясу, расстегнул ремень. Баки не отводил взгляда, наблюдая, как его пальцы опускают молнию. Стив все это время следил за ним, похоже, пытался уловить сомнения.  
Баки не сомневался. Похожее состояние решимости и легкого помешательства бывало накануне боя.  
Стив приспустил ткань боксеров и вытащил член. Баки тяжело сглотнул, глядя неотрывно. Он видел Стива голым только раз в душевых, но точно не так близко и не в возбужденном состоянии.  
– Возьми в руку, – велел Стив.  
Баки, как под гипнозом, послушно обхватил член ладонью, приятно горячо пульсирующий, правильной формы, с четко выделяющейся головкой. Провел по всей длине вверх и вниз, несильно сжимая пальцы, потому что нежная бархатистая кожа была еще слишком сухой.  
Наверное, он все-таки сошел с ума. Потому что снизошедшее спонтанное желание не нашло никакого протеста. Баки потянулся и коснулся ртом головки.  
Почти тут же Стив его резко, за волосы, отдернул от себя и хлестко ударил ладонью по щеке. Не столько больно, сколько отрезвляюще.  
Стив вздернул его голову, чтобы поймать взгляд, и жестко спросил:  
– Что ты забыл сделать?  
Баки потерянно уставился на него снизу-вверх. Обе щеки пылали от стыда, а одна еще и от пощечины.  
– Ты не попросил разрешения, – терпеливо подсказал Роджерс, впрочем, без гнева.  
Баки шало моргнул.  
– Если ты хочешь мне отсосать, сначала спроси, – добавил Стив.  
Вот оно как.  
Здесь не было места необдуманным глупостям, которые потом легко оправдать порывом. Каждый поступок должен быть взвешен, оправдан и позволен. Это не просто секс, где делаешь, что хочется, а стыдно тебе потом.  
Баки тяжело сглотнул. Ему хотелось. Аж рот наполнился слюной.  
– Можно мне…, – начал он смело, а дальше смолк; это оказалось не так-то просто.  
Стив ласково погладил его по волосам и совершенно безжалостно спросил:  
– Можно тебе – что, Баки?  
Он собрался с мыслями, а это в его состоянии было нелегко.  
– Можно мне отсосать вам, сэр? – неуклюже выпалил он, наверняка не так, как того требует этикет. Но Стива это устроило.  
\- Теперь можно, – позволил он.  
В этот раз Баки уже не кидался, как собака на кость. Он устроился на коленях, чтобы оказаться на правильном уровне, вновь обхватил член рукой и осторожно взял в рот. Вопреки опасению, в более осознаваемом состоянии это не вызвало отвращения или неприятия. Был непривычный вкус и запах, который, впрочем, мало отличался от его собственного. Было странно на языке ощущать, как твердеет и вздрагивает тяжелая плоть. Он качнул головой, взял глубже, откатился назад и снова подался вперед. Ладонь в волосах то просто поощряюще гладила, то подталкивала навстречу.  
\- Работай языком. Аккуратнее, - Баки слышал голос Стива, но это оставалось как-то за границей его нынешнего восприятия. Все было сосредоточено на новых ощущениях.  
Он попробовал взять как можно глубже, ему же самому так обычно нравилось. Головка уперлась в горло, Баки дернулся от спазма, сглотнул, отстранился, упрямо попытался снова. На этот раз уже Стив отстранил его. От губ потянулась длинная нитка вязкой слюны. Баки обтер воспаленные губы. Взгляд его все равно был прикован к мокрому члену Стива, но продолжить ему не дали.  
– У тебя десять минут на душ, – сообщил он, убирая член обратно в джинсы, и застегнул молнию.  
Баки не сразу сообразил, что делать, из-за резкой смены действий. Стив уже успел сесть на кровать, когда Баки только завозился, поднялся и скрылся от него в ванной. Стыда все еще не было, даже когда он мельком заметил себя в зеркале. Волосы торчали во все стороны, губы покраснели, глаза нездорово блестели.  
Воду он включил почти горячую, и зеркало мигом запотело. На этот раз он с той же больной решимостью, с какой брал в рот, взял с полки спринцовку и налил из-под крана воду в стакан.  
Когда Баки вышел из ванной, даже не одевшись, состояние его было еще безумнее, чем до этого. Стив был на том же месте.  
– Пятнадцать минут, – заметил он.  
Баки остановился посреди комнаты. Он был голый, у него стояло, и все это он даже не пытался как-то прикрыть. Как вообще дошел до этого?  
– Слишком долго, – добавил Стив.  
А после подошел к нему и за загривок жестко подвел к крестообразному станку, на который Баки таращился в прошлый свой визит.  
– Руку, – коротко сказал Роджерс, и Баки не сразу сообразил, но все-таки поднял левую.  
Она тут же оказалась пристегнута к кожаному наручу, закрепленному на верхней части наклонной доски. Вторую руку постигла та же участь. Баки с искренним удивлением смотрел на них, попробовал подергать тихо гремящие цепями наручи. Было крепко. И он теперь стоял, отвернутый от комнаты лицом. Спиной к двери, ко всем возможным угрозам. Сложно было придумать более беззащитную позу (на самом деле, не сложно, в анкете про это было), но Баки не чувствовал угрозы, пока рядом был Роджерс.  
Тот подошел сзади, положил обе руки поверх запястий Баки, сжал. Баки качнуло, и он ткнулся спиной ему в грудь. Стив не отступил.  
– Ноги пока не буду. Рука в порядке?  
Баки кивнул. Как-то фоном он отметил, что правая рука была пристегнута прямо в натяг, так что приходилось тянуться еще и плечом, а вот цепь на левой висела чуть ниже.  
\- Стоп-слово на сегодня – "рассвет".  
Роджерс провел ладонями по его рукам вниз к плечам, и Баки показалось, что кожа у него горит. Что-то с ним Роджерс делал еще и где-то на глубоком подсознательном уровне. Это ведь так работало.  
Баки прогнулся, когда теплые ладони медленно, с явным наслаждением, съехали по его спине, остановились на бедрах. И дернулся, когда Стив провел пальцами между ягодиц.  
– Ты готовился? – спросил он.  
Баки не смог понять, удивило ли это Стива, или он сразу подразумевал, что так и надо сделать.  
– Да, – напрочь пересохшее горло мешало внятно говорить.  
Стив одобрительно хмыкнул. На минуту прикосновения пропали, он что-то делал, но Баки, как ни пытался, не мог оглянуться. Хотя стоило догадаться. Баки сперва услышал сухой щелчок открываемого тюбика, а затем дернул руками, натягивая цепи, когда смазанные пальцы скользнули между ягодицами, надавили.  
– Не сжимайся, – посоветовал Стив.  
Баки не особенно это контролировал. Он шумно дышал, моргая, глядя на собственную размытую тень на стене.  
Пальцы даже не проникли глубже, только щедро смазали любрикантом. А затем вместо них снизу вдавилось что-то покрупнее, холодное и твердое.  
Баки протестующе приподнялся на мысках, инстинктивно пытаясь не пустить. Это было выше его.  
Стив свободной рукой надавил ему на плечо, вынуждая встать на всю стопу.  
Неожиданно легко и быстро по густому слою смазки силиконовая пробка въехала внутрь, Баки успел только коротко вскрикнуть и приподняться на мысках, но отстраняться было уже поздно.  
Ну да. Он же сам указал это в анкете.  
Стив же обхватил его шею под подбородком спереди и потянул назад.  
– Не волнуйся, не сегодня, – то ли успокаиваясь, то ли издеваясь сказал он. – Сначала я должен буду подготовить тебя сам.  
Баки просто уже не мог краснеть сильнее. Он и так жмурился, напряженно сжимаясь внизу вокруг тонкого основания пробки. Было уже не больно, он вообще ее ощущал очень смутно, настолько быстро тело к ней привыкло.  
А, нет, нихрена. Баки застонал и вскинулся, когда Роджерс пошевелил пробку внутри. Зажмурился, застонал. Это было странно и дико. Она там вроде никуда не надавливала, ничего, про что он читал. Просто само ощущение было… слишком.  
Стив отпустил его, и Баки, пошатываясь и цепляясь правой рукой за цепь, уставился себе под ноги. Прямо перед глазами у него был собственный стоящий член, так что даже при желании не получилось бы утверждать, что все это ему не нравилось.  
Баки уловил тихий шелест.  
– Мне кажется, это тебе понравится больше, – сообщил Стив.  
Ягодиц коснулись тонкие мягкие ленты флоггера. На него Баки уже засматривался раньше. Плетки и стеки ему были понятны, а кое-что теперь и знакомо. Флоггер он узнал только потому, что успел прочитать про него.  
Но вся теория живо высыпалась из головы, когда Стив замахнулся и ударил. Да и дальше мыслить просто не получалось. Все, что Баки мог – это перестать сдерживать стоны. Ощущения были совсем другие. Плеть жалила и секла. Удары флоггера были глубокие, казалось, они уходили в самые мышцы, даже не причиняя вред коже. Куда-то сразу по всему телу, одной быстрой тяжелой волной. И Баки понял коварство Стива – пробка внутри от каждого такого удара то ли сдвигалась, то ли Баки сам зажимался, но это стало почти невыносимо и хорошо. Он хватал ртом воздух и вскрикивал, жмурился, вжимался мокрым лбом в свою руку, скулил, поджимал ягодицы и тут же сам же раскрывался навстречу новому удару.  
Стив делал недолгие паузы, давал ему выдохнуть, а Баки нетерпеливо переступал ногами, пытался оглянуться. Сложно было представить, что пыткой станут эти перерывы, а не наоборот. Роджерс был прав. Это ему нравилось намного, черт, намного больше. Удары были широкие, жаркие, а обезумившие нервные окончания воспринимали их новым видом ласки. Даже когда Стив, замечая его полуобморочное состояние, спрашивал: "Цвет?", Баки мычал что-то невразумительное, пытаясь соединить "зеленый" и "еще, пожалуйста" в одно слово.  
Поэтому не было ничего странного в том, что в какой-то момент его протянуло долгой волной, от копчика до самого затылка, и он кончил, мелко вздрагивая всем телом. Провис на цепях, потому что ноги стали ватными. Но почти тут же Стив оказался у него за спиной, обхватил его за пояс и вжал спиной в себя.  
– Я разве разрешал тебе кончить? – голос у него был по-настоящему сердитым, но не злым.  
Когда он подцепил основание пробки и вытащил ее, Баки застонал и даже сумел выплыть из своего затуманенного состояния. И согласно помотал головой.  
– Нет, – подтвердил он хрипло. Тело еще не отошло, а вот мозг, или что там еще не отключилось и отвечало у него за осознание себя, требовало продолжения.  
– Это очень плохо, Баки. Мы только начали, а тебя уже придется наказывать.  
Стив отстегнул его, и Баки едва не потерял равновесие, успев опереться о перекрестье станка.  
– Коленями на пол, грудью на кровать, – велел Роджерс.  
Баки сделал эти два шага до кровати и буквально стек на колени, лег на покрывало животом, как велели. Это было почти хорошо, потому что в теле все еще была слабость, и он с трудом понимал, что будет за наказание.  
До слуха донесся тонкий звон пряжки. Стив вынул ремень из джинсов, сложил петлей и вытянул руку, чтобы Баки смог его увидеть снизу-вверх. Хороший армейский ремень из плотной темной кожи. Металлическая пряжка была зажата в кулаке.  
– Десять. Считай.  
Баки считал. Теперь он четко понял различие между поркой и наказанием. Эти удары не утягивали его в то странное сумеречное состояние, а, наоборот, выводили концентрацию на предельный максимум, отрезвляя, заставляя осознать все, за что он получал.  
Девять. Он вскинулся, но тут же Стив за затылок вжал его голову в покрывало.  
Восемь. Баки дернул рукой назад, словно пытаясь закрыться от удара, но последовавшее жесткое "Руку убрал" заставило подчиниться.  
Семь. Ремень больно и сильно ударил по ягодице прямо по предыдущему следу. Баки зажмурился, не удерживая вскрик.  
Шесть. Это было наказанием не за надуманные поводы и не за нарушение сессионных правил. Эти условия Стив озвучивал. Настоящие поводы у Баки были внутри.  
Пять. Он не понимал, как это работало. Почему долгое время не находившие выхода причины вдруг получали такое странное искупление. Но они получали.  
Четыре. Баки попытался убедить себя, что это он придумал сам, и просто глупо так к этому относиться.  
Три. Стив что-то спросил, Баки не слышал. Только упорно назвал следующее:  
Два.  
Он вдруг понял, что горло у него сжалось. Поэтому последнюю цифру он назвал почти беззвучно.  
Один.  
Оказывается, его снова трясло, но как-то иначе, что ли. Он это понял, потому что Роджерс поднял его и переложил на кровать, а потом сам лег рядом, и Баки оказался к нему вплотную. Спину укрыл край покрывала. Баки всхлипнул, сам того не желая. Ему не было так уж больно – боль от ударов давно прошла, остался лишь общий фон. Не было обидно, страшно, непонятно – нет, все было в порядке. Глаза жгло, он смаргивал и не понимал, откуда это берется. У него не было ни одного повода.  
Стив погладил его по лицу ладонью, вытер мокрую щеку.  
– Все нормально. Не держи в себе.  
И Баки сломался. Он все еще не мог объяснить эти эмоции, но просто дал им выйти. Стив гладил его по загривку и спине, не прося успокоиться. Он просто ждал, и Баки был за это благодарен.  
Он все еще частично уплывал из этой реальности, но постепенно из груди пропал давящий комок, дышать стало проще, и он вновь взял себя под контроль, без усилий, какие приходилось прилагать обычно. Рядом был Стив, теплый и надежный. Поэтому Баки просто воспользовался этой возможностью: уткнулся мокрым лицом ему в грудь и решил, что эти несколько минут он просто не будет ни за что отвечать.

***

Получилось несколько часов. Снова. Роджерс, однако, его не разбудил, Баки проснулся сам. Он лежал все там же на кровати, только теперь головой у Роджерса на плече. Пошевелившись, Баки только успел отметить, что у Стива были мокрые волосы, и от него пахло тем же гелем, каким пользовался Баки в здешней ванной.  
Заметив, что он проснулся, Стив наклонил голову, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
– Как себя чувствуешь? – спросил он.  
Баки этот вопрос показался каким-то… очень личным. Не в рамках сессии, но и не в прежнем режиме их общения.  
Он дернул одним плечом. Как-то так слабо улыбнулся, потому что сил, на самом деле, было мало.  
– Могу сказать только, что хорошо и странно.  
Стив улыбнулся.  
– Обсудим это завтра. Сейчас оденься. Я живу на соседней улице, сегодня переночуешь меня.  
Баки если и хотел, то не смог возразить. Потому что ему запоздало пришло понимание, как бы он мог ответить на вопрос, как он себя чувствует. Все это ощущалось правильно.

***

Баки проснулся, но не шелохнулся. Он смотрел на солнечное пятно на паркете и прислушивался к звуку, который не сразу идентифицировал – это был шорох карандаша по бумаге. Он прекрасно понимал, где он и с кем он, и именно потому не спешил вторгаться своим пробуждением в это естественное пространство. Сам он лежал на боку на кровати – той самой широкой кровати, на которую вчера Стив его буквально сгрузил и велел раздеться. Вещи Баки лежали неряшливой стопкой на стуле сбоку. Стив выдал ему личное одеяло, но вот ночью, когда Баки по своей привычке проснулся, он явственно чувствовал тяжелую руку, лежавшую поверх у него на боку, слышал размеренное дыхание Стива позади. И пожалел о том, что не хватило смелости придвинуться к Роджерсу ближе. Тот установил какую-то определенную границу, и надо было ее уважать.  
Со своего ракурса Баки видел лишь часть квартиры – просторной студии, на удивление аскетично обставленной, но при этом не кажущейся необжитым гостиничным номером, как было дома у самого Баки. Тот просто не умел создавать уют. Одно время он жил с девушкой, и она, вроде бы, даже привнесла что-то жилое в его дом, но с расставанием Баки выселил эти вещи из своей квартиры.  
Кровать мягко качнулась – Стив за спиной зашевелился. Баки все-таки оглянулся – любопытство было сильнее.  
Роджерс полусидел на постели, одетый по-домашнему и, пользуясь утренним светом солнца из окна над изголовьем, рисовал что-то в альбоме. Заметив Баки, Стив прервался.  
– Я уже думал тебя будить, – сообщил он.  
Баки перевернулся и мельком попытался заглянуть в рисунок, но не вышло.  
Мышцы протестовали против движения, да еще и вчерашнее все-таки не прошло бесследно.  
Он снова клюнул носом в простыню. Пахло порошком и немного Стивом, что-то неуловимое, как запах чистой кожи. Было не по себе, что Баки начал в этом разбираться.  
– Можно мне?.., – начал он, и Стив опередил:  
– Можно. Из прихожей – правая дверь.  
Баки с нечеловеческим усилием сполз с кровати и поплелся, как был голый, в маленькую прихожую, где действительно нашел дверь в ванную. Потребности было всего две, так что он быстро управился. Спустив воду в унитазе, Баки долго тщательно полоскал рот с каплей зубной пасты, избавляясь от привкуса на языке.  
Ладно, потребность была еще одна. Почти таким же образом, как в прошлый раз, он развернулся к зеркалу задом и оглянулся. Что ж… Теперь он и визуально понимал, как выглядит наказание. Синяки были со странно четкими границами, словно их рисовали по линейке. Некоторые пересекались и сливались в большие пятна, другие сохраняли эту неестественную четкую для чего-то живого форму. Баки потрогал их и поморщился. Хотя эта боль все равно не была неприятной. Она приносила удовлетворение, даже какую-то гордость что ли. Он надавил пальцем сильнее, провел вдоль самой яркой полоски. Нервно вдохнул. Надо же, как оно на него стало действовать.  
Когда он вернулся в комнату, Стив смотрел на него со странной тревогой.  
– Сильно болит? – спросил он.  
Ну конечно, видел же их, когда Баки уходил, сверкая голым задом. Он остановился у изножья кровати и неопределенно дернул плечами.  
– Я готов еще раз, – неожиданно для самого себя признался Баки, и даже подумал, что не врет.  
Стив смотрел на него без улыбки.  
– А я нет, – ответил он и, сложив в сторону альбом, сел на край постели.  
Баки успел нехорошо подумать, что Стив задумал прекратить все между ними таким образом. Роджерс тем временем открыл ящик тумбочки и выудил из нее зеленоватый тюбик.  
– Пока ты со мной, ничего во вред я делать не собираюсь, – сообщил он, а Баки никак не мог определиться, стыдно ему за свое глупое предложение, или ревностная серьезность в голосе Стива стоила этой провокации.  
Роджерс тем временем встал и обошел его, но, стоило Баки попытаться оглянуться, он скомандовал:  
– Смотри вперед. Руки за спиной.  
Баки подчинился. Он глядел сквозь приоткрытое окно на залитую солнцем улицу и красно-кирпичную стену дома напротив, всю в мельтешащей тени от кроны дерева. Этот пейзаж удивительно подходил Стиву.  
Холодное прикосновение к синякам показалось просто обжигающим, но почти сразу мазь согрелась на коже, а давление пальцев, втиравших ее, приносило вот это болезненно-приятное ощущение. Баки уж думал, что краснеть не станет, но неожиданная забота вогнала его в краску посильнее, чем вчерашняя порка и последовавшая за ней истерика. Удивительно, но Баки правда не чувствовал за нее никакого угрызения совести. Внутри сам себя оправдал что ли.  
– Стой так, жди, пока впитается, – прозвучал следующий приказ, когда Стив закончил все. – Спину прямо. Плечи назад.  
Баки выполнил, как требовалось, выгнув грудь, весь поджавшись, так, что даже в напряженных ягодицах отозвалась легкая утомленная боль.  
Ладонь Стива хлопнула ему по лопаткам.  
– Сильнее. Несколько месяцев без строевой – и уже никакой осанки. Очень плохо, Баки, придется работать над этим.  
И это "очень плохо", на удивление, не имело ничего общего со вчерашним "очень плохо". Хотя стараться от этого Баки меньше не стал.  
– Вот. Лучше, – одобрил Стив. Он снова появился в поле его зрения, запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке Баки и дернул, чтобы задрал подбородок, по уставной выправке. – Голову вот так.  
Кто бы знал, как сложно было сохранить всю эту неподвижность. Рука, сжимавшая волосы, напрочь лишала его воли. Баки судорожно втянул носом воздух и весь подобрался. От "смирно" поза отличалась только сцепленными за спиной руками. Но Стив, похоже, решил сделать исключение.  
– Стой, пока не позову, – напоследок велел он и вновь ушел назад.  
Баки гадал, что будет, но затем услышал, как Роджерс гремит посудой со стороны кухонного уголка, наливает воду в чайник, включает плиту и достает что-то из холодильника.  
Стив готовил завтрак, и, похоже, на них двоих. Баки думал, что удивляться уже не будет, но вот – удивился. Но оглянуться было нельзя, хотя и хотелось.  
– Спину прямо. Я все вижу, – окликнул Роджерс, и расслабившийся было Баки вытянулся струной. Хотелось не избежать наказания, но доставить Стиву удовольствие, даже если это – созерцание своего солдата в голом виде и с идеальной выправкой.  
Баки одним взглядом, не поворачивая голову, шарил по сторонам, желая запомнить квартиру в деталях.  
Закрытый альбом на тумбочке, гантели на полке, фотография в рамке – худая женщина и почти такой же тощий мальчик лет пятнадцати. Баки успел даже подумать, не жена ли с ребенком, пока, присмотревшись, не узнал в парне Стива, а это, видимо, была его мама. Он помнил, как Роджерс упомянул, что в детстве был дохляком, и только первый тренировочный лагерь за одно лето все радикально изменил.  
Стена слева от Баки была занята фотографиями, среди которых он заметил парочку из Ирака, в основном групповые снимки из лагеря, совсем не отражавшие реальность той войны.  
Чуть ниже на стене висели рисунки, и очевидно, все они были Стива. Карандашные наброски, детализированные и не очень; лица людей были удивительно узнаваемы даже в штрихах. Сюжетные зарисовки все из той же армейской жизни: небрежно загорающие солдаты на капоте хамви, снайпер в маскировочной сетке, незнакомый полковник в профиль. Баки даже успел заметить себя – он и пара ребят из их отряда. Судя по всему, это та дикая песчаная буря под Фаллуджа: Рамлоу замотал рот и нос банданой с черепами, Баки нацепил часть маски от химзащиты на нижнюю половину лица, и он единственный смотрел не вдаль, а прямо с рисунка на... на Стива, очевидно. Даже в таком виде он был узнаваем. Было ощущение, что Роджерс потратил несколько часов, чтобы прорисовать его глаза.  
Черт, он таким взглядом уже тогда палился?  
– Иди сюда, – позвал Роджерс, и Баки оглянулся.  
Он так увлекся, что совсем не заметил, как комнату уже наполнил аромат чего-то жареного. Со вчерашнего дня он толком не ел, и желудок свело голодом.  
– Надень что-нибудь и садись, – уточнил Стив, указав на свободный стул, пока выставлял тарелки.  
Баки отчаянно тормозил, но все же смог сообразить, что надо делать. Он наспех натянул трусы, чтобы не сидеть совсем уж голым, и устроился на стуле перед тарелкой с омлетом.  
Абсурдность ситуации, особенно, если вспомнить, что Стив вообще-то еще и его капитан, зашкаливала.  
Стив натер сыр в тарелки, положил вилки, а Баки поймал себя на том, что не сводил взгляда с его рук. С одинаковым мастерством Роджерс умел ими готовить, убивать, рисовать и… и вот, оказывается, делать какие вещи, особенно с Баки.  
От Стива не укрылось это пристальное внимание. Он с интересом протянул к Баки руку, а Баки не понял, как так вышло, что он по-собачьи потянулся головой к этой руке.  
Стив понял верно. Нет, не погладил его, а собрал волосы на затылке и сжал в кулак. Он был чертовски наблюдателен, все успел заметить, на что Баки вело.  
Кулак подержал так, сжался посильнее и расслабился.  
– Если тебе так нравится, то придется отрастить волосы, – с улыбкой заметил Стив, пропустив еще достаточно короткие пряди сквозь пальцы, а потом отошел и сел на свое место.  
Что там Романова сказала про ужин у бабушки? А как ей семейный завтрак у капитана?  
Тем не менее, легкая сюрреалистичность происходящего отняла у Баки его красноречие, так что он почти все время молчал. Стив, впрочем, не настаивал на беседе, тоже погруженный в свои мысли. Тишину нарушил звонок мобильного. Баки невольно вспомнил про свой, но Стив уже поднялся и, отключив сотовый от зарядки, посмотрел на экран. Мгновенно прежняя нега с его лица пропала.  
– Закончишь – помой посуду, – распорядился он, а сам быстро отодвинул штору от одного из окон, открыл дверь на балкон, впустив в квартиру шум улицы, и быстро вышел туда.  
Баки это не очень понравилось. Идиотская первая мысль была о том, что этот разговор не предназначался лично для Баки, а не просто был не для чужих ушей. Снова забыл, что Стив был военным в высоком звании, и у него вполне могли быть важные разговоры. Потому что, уныло доедая омлет, Баки вдруг задумался о том, а сколько у Стива вот таких, как он? Тех, кто лучше справлялся, прямее держал спину, догадывался побриться перед сессией, не прибегал в предыстеричном состоянии.  
Баки окинул взглядом всю комнату. Не было здесь ничего, что указывало бы на особые увлечения Стива. Ни плеток на стенах, ни наручников на кровати, ни фетишных костюмов или сбруй. Даже презервативов или флаконов смазки нигде не было, хотя у Баки, чья личная жизнь последние годы оставляла желать лучшего, нет-нет, да где-нибудь на полке, в миске с засохшим печеньем или между книгами торчал фольгированный квадратик. На всякий случай.  
Хотя, как Баки уже успел уяснить, у хорошего Верхнего таких вот Нижних могло быть немало. А вот Нижнего воспитывает только один Верхний.  
Но хотя бы мытье посуды немного отвлекло от бессмысленных переезжаний. За спиной хлопнула балконная дверь, и Стив, помрачневший, окинул каким-то рассеянным взглядом пустой стол и стул, словно удивлен был, что Баки куда-то делся, хотя тот стоял всего лишь в паре метров у раковины.  
– Все в порядке? – спросил он, потому что уже понял, что никакие не "другие" ему звонили.  
Стив кивнул.  
– Да. Посылают обратно. Сегодня улетаю, – сказал он это так просто, словно речь шла просто о работе в выходной.  
Баки тяжело сглотнул. Вроде бы ничего такого, все они были военными, все знали, что там не ад и не курорт, а просто ебнутая, опасная, но упорядоченная жизнь. Баки хотел быть частью ее, а не побираться у государства. Ему было бы куда проще под шквальным ночным обстрелом, слыша приказы Стива в наушнике, чем околачиваться здесь, пока Роджерс свалит дорабатывать оставшиеся месяцы контракта.  
Стив подошел ближе, посмотрел Баки в лицо. Он все понимал и так. Задумчиво он разглядывал его, о чем-то своем размышляя. С шуршанием двухдневной щетины провел большим пальцем по подбородку Баки.  
– Иди в душ, вымойся и жди меня там.  
Баки удивленно поморгал. Он ждал каких-то объяснений, разговора об обязательном возвращении, может, невеселой шутки про "не спеши меня хоронить". Поэтому, все еще в легком трансе, ушел в ванную и исполнил все в точности. Залез в душ, вымылся, выключил воду и в растерянности остался стоять посреди комнаты, а с него стекала вода на кафель. Роджерс зашел почти сразу. Взял из шкафа под раковиной два полотенца, одно протянул Баки, второе сложил несколько раз и постелил на борт ванной.  
– Сядь.  
Синяки отозвались даже на нескольких слоях махровой ткани. Это было хорошо.  
Хоть что-то было хорошо, пессимистично думал Баки.  
Стив же взял с зеркала пену для бритья и щедро выдавил в ладонь белый пушистый сгусток. Баки успел подумать, что Стиву сейчас бриться вообще не обязательно, даже накануне сборов, но вот озвучить это не успел. Потому что Роджерс другой рукой взял его за подбородок и тщательно и аккуратно распределил пену сперва по одной щеке, затем, заставив повернуться, по другой.  
– Голову выше, – велел Стив, добавив еще немного из баллончика и намазав подбородок и вниз к шее.  
Пена приятно бархатисто грела кожу. Баки же, наконец, перестал удивляться.  
– Надеюсь, в мое отсутствие ты не запустишь себя настолько, что придется браться за ножницы, – покачал головой Роджерс.  
Бритвой, не опасной, а обычной Джиллетовской, Стив владел так же хорошо, как карандашом, винтовкой или за что он еще там брался. Баки прикрыл глаза, только следуя указаниям, и с удивительным наслаждением чувствовал, как станок с мокрым шорохом сбривает волоски. В отличие от Баки, который даже электробритвой мог покалечиться, Стив не оставил ни одного пореза.  
Остатки пены Роджерс сам же смыл полотенцем, смоченным горячей водой, и после этого Баки хотелось всерьез спросить – он все это специально? Чтобы было еще больше поводов жалеть о том, что Стив на месяцы уезжает обратно в пустыню?  
Хотя нет. Оказалось, у Роджерса могли быть мотивы и попроще.  
Он с удовлетворением гладил Баки по лицу, гладкую кожу холодило, как и всегда после бритья. Пальцы Стива становились все грубее, а взгляд тяжелел. В какой-то момент Баки опустил взгляд на уровень домашних штанов Стива и понял, что происходит. Например, что войну за свою гетеросексуальность Баки с позором проиграл.  
Стив надавил большим пальцем на нижнюю губу Баки, и тот послушно приоткрыл рот, тронул языком подушечку пальца, обвел по кругу, надавил на каемку ногтя, усиливая ощущения.  
– На колени, – не выдержал Роджерс, скидывая на пол полотенце перед собой.  
Баки благодарно сполз вниз, потому что у него самого не было сил терпеть. Он неотрывно следил, как Стив развязал пояс штанов и достал возбужденный член. Взял Баки за затылок и провел головкой по губам, но не дал взять в рот.  
– Поводи по лицу, – приказал он, тяжело выдохнув.  
Баки не остановился в сомнениях, а делал все так, словно с ним это уже не раз происходило: сам потерся гладко выбритой щекой о нежную влажную головку члена, повернул голову, чтобы мазнуло по губам и подбородку, по второй щеке и обратно. Ненормально, болезненно хотелось пропитаться этим теплым телесным запахом.  
– В рот, – коротко сказал Стив.  
Баки вдруг осознал, что Роджерс теряет терпение. Поэтому не стал медлить, а тут же насадился по самую глотку, до спазма, на его член, зажмурился, отстранился назад и повторил снова. Неопытность компенсировало острое желание сделать все, чтобы Стив довел, наконец, дело до конца. Черт, Баки с ним был уже два раза, и ни разу не видел, как он кончает.  
Он широко облизнул член по длине, обхватил головку губами и тщательно обошел ее языком по кругу, потер отверстие. Стив шумно задышал, в благодарность сжал в кулак волосы на затылке Баки, и этого хватило, чтобы понять, что делать дальше. Стиву нравилось, когда Баки проводил языком по отверстию уретры, а еще – когда двигал головой мелко и быстро. Он почти не давал ему заглатывать на пределе возможностей, и Баки, смутно пытаясь анализировать то, что делал, кажется, понял – в эти моменты он плохо отслеживал, что иногда задевал зубами.  
В какой-то момент он оттянул Баки от себя, сам обхватил свой член и дернул Баки ниже, к мошонке.  
– Оближи, – неровным голосом потребовал Стив.  
Здесь телесный запах чувствовался отчетливо, густо и хорошо. Баки сглотнул вязкую слюну, облизывая тяжелую бархатистую мошонку, зажмуриваясь и бережно пытаясь взять ее в рот. Он даже успел отметить, что Стив тоже очень тщательно подходил к вопросу бритья.  
Роджерс его отдернул за волосы снова, и Баки, смаргивая мокрыми глазами, уставился на него снизу-вверх.  
– Высунь язык, – Стив почти простонал это, и Баки поторопился исполнить.  
Почти сразу же густые теплые капли брызнули ему в лицо, попадая на щеки, на высунутый язык, губы. Стив быстро дрочил себе, стряхивая оставшееся. Баки не успел зажмуриться, и капля угодила в уголок глаза.  
Стив стоял над ним, тяжело дыша. Рука на затылке разжалась, он оперся о его голое плечо, вторая вцепилась в край раковины.  
Баки самого пошатывало, будто и он только что кончил, хотя там даже еще и не начиналось. Он сам потянулся к медленно опускающемуся члену Стива и тщательно облизал.  
Роджерс рассеянно погладил его по голове и, отстранив от себя, отошел.  
– Умойся.  
Сам Стив поправлял штаны и выглядел теперь каким-то удивительно близким, словно дистанция между ними ненадолго сократилась до минимума. Баки, не отводя глаза, сперва собрал пальцами с лица остатки спермы и облизал их. Взгляд Стива был прикован к нему, и ради этого Баки и готов был на все, что угодно.  
Он все-таки умылся. Глаз, в который угодила сперма, успел покраснеть. У своих прошлых девушек Баки это видел, но не подозревал, что при моргании теперь это ощущалось, словно ему и тут набили синяк.  
Баки заметил в отражении, как Стив подошел к нему. Он сжал в кулак волосы у него на затылке, заставил поднять голову и выпрямиться, а потом тихо, очень мягко и невероятно ласково сказал:  
– Хочу, чтобы ты запомнил этот вкус и не забывал его все время, пока меня не будет.  
Баки пообещал прежде всего себе – не забудет.

***

Стив собирался куда быстрее, чем обычно это делал Баки. Он совершенно точно знал, что брать и где это лежит, так что его сборы были не хаотичным метанием по квартире, а обстоятельным и очень рациональным занятием.  
Баки все это время стоял на коленях на подложенном одеяле на полу, сложив руки за спиной. Стив лишь изредка напоминал ему выпрямить спину и не перекатываться с ноги на ногу. Баки старался. Потому что в ближайшее время некому будет за этим проследить.  
Эйфория утра шла на спад. Теперь солнечная погода за окном раздражала своим несоответствием тому, что происходило в голове Баки.  
Словно Стив собирался все по-настоящему солнечное увезти за собой, – с поэтической пошлостью подумал он про себя.  
Ну да. Вот солнца в пустыне точно не напасешься, надо завозить.  
Стив, наконец, водрузил тяжелую сумку на тумбочку в прихожей, прошелся по квартире, выгреб в пакет из холодильника все, что не переживет несколько месяцев. Баки тоже сомневался, что переживет, его бы и холодильник не спас, только глубокая заморозка.  
Уже стоя в коридоре, одетый, Баки думал о том, что все это напоминало какое-то ужасное прощание, как провожали солдат семьи. Только без слез и трогательных речей, похоже, обойдется.  
Стив отпер замок, однако вдруг передумал и одним движением прижал Баки спиной к двери.  
– Оттяни футболку, – велел он.  
Баки неотрывно смотрел на него и, как под гипнозом, зацепил ворот футболки и сдвинул вниз.  
Стив заставил его сильнее запрокинуть голову, наклонился к его шее и жестко укусил, втянул кожу в рот, сжал губами. Баки не смог удержаться, вцепился в его плечи, резко шумно выдохнув. Роджерс напоследок лизнул болезненную отметину и шепнул на ухо:  
– Хватит на несколько дней.  
Баки деревянно кивнул, но не отпустил. Стив тоже. Как-то само собой этот взаимный захват перетек в объятье. Тут уже Баки дал себе волю стиснуть Роджерса так, как силы позволяли.  
– Всего полгода, – на грани слышимости произнес Стив. – Не уходи от меня.  
Кажется, впервые Баки услышал не приказ, а просьбу. И с ужасом не знал, что ему делать.

***

Последние синяки сошли через шесть дней. Баки, как мог, пытался их сохранить, давил на них пальцами, избегал принимать слишком горячий душ. Но когда очередным утром он не обнаружил ни следа даже от засоса, показалось, что на этом последняя связь была утеряна.  
У него все еще был номер Стива, но он прекрасно понимал, что там нет сети, да даже, если бы была, никто не позволит такую потенциальную утечку информации. Уж кому, как не бывшему солдату знать, как тщательно фильтровалась информация, что поступала в газеты. Та провальная операция была замята, а их группу назвали пострадавшими в коварном налете, когда они охраняли мирных жителей от повстанцев.  
И все равно, даже зная всю эту ложь, Баки вчитывался в каждую статью о войне, смотрел все выпуски новостей, слушал сводки по радио. Делил на двое, расшифровывая все сказанное, как мог, чтобы просто понять, что там происходит. Он почему-то был уверен, что со Стивом ничего не случится, просто не могло. Но бесконечные сто восемьдесят дней впереди казались неодолимой пропастью.  
Настоящая ломка началась через два месяца. Если бы он знал, каким сильным будет дроп, он бы… что, не взял бы визитку у Наташи? Да черта с два. Взял бы. Прошел бы весь этот полугодовой ад, страшнее которого даже война не казалась.  
Баки таскался на оставшиеся комиссии, проходил медосмотры, сидел положенные часы в кабинете психотерапевта. Долгие, нудные процессы. Но даже успешное подтверждение его нового статуса военного пенсионера не принесло ничего, кроме понимания, что теперь ему надо делать на несколько дел меньше. Все начинало превращаться в тянущуюся серую ленту. С бессонницей, выматывающими снами о погонях, невыполненных приказах и глубоко разочаровавшемся в нем Роджерсе, который равнодушно сообщал, что подыскал более послушного саба; и Баки не удавалось отыскать ни его клуб, ни его квартиру в лабиринте одинаковых улиц Бруклина, и он просыпался от этого ощущения тоскливой безысходности.  
Поэтому несколько ночей он спасался в его клубе снова. Забившись в угол, он ни с кем не знакомился, смотрел экшн на сцене и пил ровно три шота, словно они, как чудесное условие, спровоцируют появление Стива. Несколько раз к нему подходили, но Баки держался. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что спокойный молодой мужчина, говорившись с легким немецким акцентом, может хотя бы помочь ему найти временное облегчение. Он был готов. Сам сказал, что видит, как ему плохо, и это будет всего лишь ни к чему не обязывающая разовая сессия, ему станет лучше.  
Но тут Баки отчетливо вспомнил слова Стива.  
Роджерс знал, что будет происходить с ним, понимал, что не сможет удержать против воли, и все, что у него останется – это просьба.  
Баки отказался и вышел из клуба на улицу.  
Было зябко. Холодные ночи уже не манили прогуляться пешком, но он упорно не лез в метро. Пусть будет холодно. Баки ловил хотя бы какой-то перепад между тем, чтобы напрочь замерзнуть по пути, а потом забраться в ванную и отогреться. Это было смешно и нелепо. Но ему нужно было хоть что-то, чтобы выбраться.  
Баки сперва не заметил эту компанию. Четверо в узком проулке между домами были почти не видны в темноте из-за неработающего фонаря.  
– Эй, обсосок, сигаретки не найдется? – окликнули его.  
Обычно Баки просто игнорировал. Эти не будут преследовать – надеются напугать, но не более. Иди и не реагируй – вот простое правило выживания на ночных улицах Бруклина, в отличие от того же Гарлема.  
Поэтому он и пошел дальше.  
– Пидарас ссыкливый, - сплюнул один из них, громадный, под два метра ростом.  
Баки остановился. Всмотрелся в полумрак. Их было четверо, все верно. Местная не то шпана, не то бездомные.  
– Повтори, – предложил он.  
– А че, хуи в ушах?  
Баки стиснул кулаки.

***

Залог за него внесла Романова. Баки не сильно досталось, только плечо ныло – упал на него неудачно. Но не без гордости думал, что тех четверых, вернее, двоих, что не убежали, повезли в бесплатную "скорую", а его – в полицейский участок. Они не рассчитывали наткнуться в вонючей подворотне на военного, пусть даже и пенсионера.  
Наташа ни слова ему не сказала. Молча дождалась, пока он сядет в ее черный джип, ностальгию по Советскому воронку, завела двигатель и направилась в сторону его дома.  
Идиотское шебутное состояние под натиском молчание начало сходить на нет. Баки прислонился кровящим виском к холодному окну.  
– Что Роджерсу скажешь? – спросила Романова, когда до дома остался последний светофор.  
Баки об этом не думал.  
Или думал?  
– Он не узнает.  
Наташа фыркнула.  
Ну да. Баки был в курсе. Он, даже будучи сержантом, знал судьбу практически каждого, кто служил под ним больше полугода. Как-то само собой доходило. Слухи, сводки, рапорты. Иногда старшие офицеры любили этим укорять "твой этот на второй срок пошел, а все потому, что дисциплина – говно".  
Баки потыкался ноющим виском, оставляя кровавые разводы на стекле.  
– Не пачкай мне машину, – сердито пробормотала Наташа. – Сам себя будешь зашивать. Я тебя в "скорую" не повезу.  
Баки поморщился.  
– Заживет. Видела б ты меня после Ирака.  
– Тогда хоть было, чем гордиться, – с сомнением ответила она.  
Загорелся зеленый свет, и она прилежно тронулась с места, хотя могла и на красный поехать – в четвертом часу один хрен никого на дорогах.  
– Перед кем ты вообще решил повыделываться, Барнс?  
Баки снова пожал плечами.  
А Романова мгновение спустя повернула голову и уставилась на него. В темноте салона не было видно ее выражения лица, да Баки и не смотрел на нее, просто заметил краем глаза.  
– Ты этого и добивался, да? Чтобы он узнал, что ты тут с собой вытворяешь? Ушел назло маме без шапки в ночь холодную.  
Баки злобно вдавился виском в стекло, так, что опять потекла кровь, пачкая Романовой ее драгоценный салон. Боль немного усиливала четкость восприятия.  
– Ему четыре месяца еще, – невпопад ответил Баки, словно этому было какое-то оправдание.  
Как же хреново, что она была права. И он надеялся, что никто не расскажет Роджерсу до возвращения. Не потому, что тогда тот что-нибудь сделает с ним. Баки видел солдат, которым приходили из дома письма с дурными вестями. Мало кто из этих ребят вернулся домой целым.  
Романова резко остановила машину перед его домом.  
– Приехали. Постарайся хотя бы сегодня не творить херни.  
Было бы, кому приказать ему этого не делать.

***

А потом Баки словно перегорел.  
В одно утро, заставив себя прогнать стандартный тренировочный комплекс, он вдруг осознал, что до возвращения Роджерса меньше недели, и что он не думал об этом уже давно. Казалось, что в какой-то момент ему просто было никак, а сейчас...  
Сейчас Баки поймал себя на том, что не хочет его возвращения. Нет, не так. Не хочет возвращаться к нему. Какое-то тянущее неприятное чувство возникало в груди, когда он думал об этом.  
Неприятный липкий страх, а еще очень много вины. Потому что Роджерс ничего не знает.  
Чем меньше дней оставалось, тем острее становилось это неприятие. Его дергало от любой мысли о том, что между ними происходило, но не тем стыдом, замешанным на желании, а каким-то странным мутным непониманием, что ему делать.  
Стив не станет его искать намеренно. Все, что Баки нужно сделать – больше никогда ему не попадаться. Они не пересекутся на службе, Баки не явится ни на одну встречу ветеранов, не забредет даже случайно в ту часть Бруклина.  
Фатальность этих решений пугала, но он не видел для себя других вариантов.  
Поэтому, когда в полдень в субботу, которую он так долго ждал, зазвонил мобильный, Баки с мучением посмотрел на номер Роджерса. Он не был готов. Не хотел. Его физически выкручивало от мысли, что должно было последовать за этим.  
И он трусливо сбросил вызов. А потом выключил телефон.  
Так гадко ему не было давно.  
Словно боясь преследования, Баки покинул квартиру и поехал на Манхеттен. Пересаживался с одной ветки метро на другую, будто заметал следы, и вышел на поверхность только возле Хайлайна. Баки ненавидел этот район, но именно поэтому приехал сюда. Он бродил под эстакадой бывшей железной дороги, на которой вовсю громыхала строительная техника, спустился к пирсам и долго упорно мерз, наблюдая за паромами. Но это огромное полыхающее чувство вины и отвращения к себе самому не давало ему надолго задерживаться на месте.  
Когда под покровом темноты он побрел пешком по Бруклинскому мосту, то в какой-то момент, на самой середине, поймал себя на мысли, что, вздумай Роджерс пойти здесь, и Баки некуда было бы от него деваться. В обе стороны – по полмили пути, узкая пешеходная дорога и ледяная река в сорока метрах внизу.  
Тогда бы точно никуда не делся.  
Тогда бы, вдруг понял Баки, он бы никуда не захотел деваться.  
Для виду попытался бы сбежать, но боялся и хотел бы услышать за спиной настигающие шаги, а затем, чтобы Роджерс его встряхнул за шиворот и напомнил ему, кто они друг другу. 

***

До квартиры Стива он добрался ближе к одиннадцати вечера. Почему сюда, а не в клуб, Баки не знал. Он даже не надеялся, что Стив здесь. Или надеялся, что его здесь нет. Когда он позвонил в дверь, прежнее желание сбежать едва не пересилило все здравые выводы.  
Роджерс не открыл.  
Нет, это не оправдание, чтобы уйти.  
Баки вытащил телефон и включил. Едва мобильник поймал сеть, как ему свалилась смс от Стива. Отправленная еще днем. Баки не смог себя заставить ее прочитать.  
Какой же он был идиот.  
Он вдавил звонок на двери снова, пусть даже Стив отсыпается после возвращения.  
Ощущение, что он сам лично лезет в капкан, было потрясающим. Баки было до одури страшно и хотелось, чтобы ловушка уже захлопнулась, наконец. Ожидание мучало.  
Никто не открыл все равно.  
Баки, собравшись духом, отыскал номер Роджерса и нажал вызов.  
Страх ворочался где-то в горле. Вместе с гудками в трубке он услышал знакомую мелодию, сперва даже подумал, что она раздается из-за двери квартиры, но потом понял. Нет, не оттуда.  
Он оглянулся.  
Стив стоял в другом конце коридора возле лестницы и смотрел на него, держа в руках звонящий мобильный.  
Баки развернулся к нему лицом, совсем без сил привалился спиной к стене и сбросил вызов. У него словно завод кончился.  
Стив медленно подошел ближе. Обветренное и потемневшее от солнца лицо казалось заострившимся, жестким, будто вырезанным из камня. Взгляд у Стива был темный и непроницаемый, как у всех, кто только вернулся с войны.  
Роджерс не притронулся к Баки, когда подошел совсем близко. Он достал ключи и открыл дверь, жестом пригласил войти. Баки шагнул в полутемную квартиру – горела только лампа в комнате, бросая кривое пятно рыжего света на стену прихожей. В полумраке Баки отследил, как Стив зашел следом. Щелчок закрывшейся двери стал отличной аналогией захлопнувшегося капкана. Все, как он хотел.  
Стив вжал его в стену, весь навалился тяжело и жарко. Баки вдохнуть не успел, только почувствовал, как ладонь Роджерса на мгновение крепко прижалась к его шее, но тут же отпустила. Стив все помнил – Баки ставил на этом "табу". Но сейчас, дрожа от всего происходящего, Баки нащупал руку Стива, положил себе на горло и сжал.  
Ему нужен был контроль и ошейник, воплощение его страхов и подсознательных желаний, которых он так усиленно боялся и которые культивировал в себе.  
Стив сдавил его горло, аккуратно, над кадыком, не причиняя боли, но перекрывая дыхание. Баки дернулся, зажмурился, хватая ртом воздух. Сердце забилось в панике, в затылке горячо закололо. Ладонь тут же разжалась, и он жадно глубоко вдохнул. Почти сразу же горло перекрыло снова. Голова закружилась, полумрак стал густой непроницаемой тьмой. Баки отчаянно схватился руками за плечи Стива, но не попытался отпихнуть, сам вдавился горлом в руку. В темноте перед глазами поползли светляки.  
Стив отпустил его мгновенно. Вместо этого широко сгреб одной рукой к себе, второй беспощадно сжал в кулак волосы на затылке, сразу много – за полгода отросли.  
Баки жадно дышал, ткнувшись носом и ртом Роджерсу в плечо, так, что весь воздух, который он втягивал в себя, пропитался им – одеколон, пот, запах кожи и ткани, фантомные запахи песка, оружейного масла, солярки и пустынного режущего ветра.  
Долгие минуты они стояли вот так, не двигаясь, дыша, шумно сглатывая, собирая из двух кусков их собственный мир обратно.  
Стив первым отстранился. Отцепил от себя Баки, отошел. Дотянулся до выключателя, и маленькую прихожую залило слишком много света, хотя лампа была всего одна. Баки зажмурился, потом уставился на Стива в упор.  
Тот был ужасно уставшим. Не спал, наверное, пару суток. Со всеми, кто прилетал оттуда, это было. Ты можешь спать под обстрелом прямо в окопе, обложившись маскировочной сеткой и мешками с песком, чтобы скорпионы не наползли. А когда приходит время улетать обратно, у тебя отрубается возможность спать, и пока не выморит окончательно, будешь вот таким.  
И, тем не менее, взгляд у Стива был строгий, он осмотрел Баки с ног до головы, должно быть, подмечая, в каком чудовищном состоянии он был.  
– Идем.  
Баки поплелся, как загипнотизированный. Наконец-то, события встали на свои полозья и покатились, как надо. Идти за спиной Стива стало привычно за полгода службы, и даже после такого срока на гражданке это не отменилось.  
Стив прошел в комнату и сел на кровать, совсем уморенно, но в его взгляде читался покой пополам со злостью и голодом. Баки поспешил подойти ближе и, полагаясь только на свое убеждение, что так будет правильно, опустился на пол на колени возле Стива. Тот выпрямился, занес руку у него над головой и, поразмыслив, поощряюще положил ему на загривок, погладил. Баки закрыл глаза. Почувствовал, как рука понуждающе потянула его, последовал за ней и оказался головой у Стива на колене. Это положение приносило покой. Баки потерся щекой о грубую джинсовую ткань, ткнулся лицом в бедро. Это была та награда, которую ни от кого другого он не смог бы получить.  
Стив гладил его по шее, спускался на лопатки, прослеживал череду позвонков.  
– Мне все рассказали, – сообщил он.  
Баки не нужно было спрашивать, что именно. По тону, осуждающему и сухому, стало понятно и так. Поэтому он только кивнул, нелепо потерся носом о ногу Стива.  
– Я виноват. Мне нужно...  
Баки запнулся. Не знал, как сформулировать. Ему нужно было искупление. Не забыть, но получить прощение. Почти как покаяние, только намного честнее.  
Стив не перебивал, ждал.  
– Мне нужно, – повторил Баки легче, – наказание.  
Все оказалось не так сложно. Роджерс с усилием провел ладонью по его спине, запустил руку под ворот футболки, где кожа была жаркой и мокрой от пота.  
– Ты его получишь. Готов сейчас?  
Баки даже не сомневался. На этот вопрос он и тогда, в клубе, ответил положительно, но только вот не совсем искренне.  
– Готов.  
Стив заставил его поднять голову и посмотреть на себя. Заглянул в глаза, убедился, что Баки не лгал, и кивнул.  
– Тогда в душ, – приказал он, и Баки едва не зажмурился от того, как правильно, наконец-то, все становилось. – На нижней полке возьмешь новую бритву. Твоя будет. И чтобы я ни одного лишнего волоса не нашел. Иди.  
Забавно было то, что каждая их встреча начиналась с приказа пойти в душ. Даже сейчас, когда, казалось бы, самое время для спонтанного жесткого и абсолютно грязного во всех смыслах секса, Стив не изменил своим правилам. Наверное, это была одна из причин, почему Баки остался с ним.  
Он живо ушел в ванную, где, путаясь в вещах, разделся, взял указанный бритвенный станок, врубил напор воды и забрался под него, стараясь только не намочить волосы.  
За чертовы полгода он успел отвыкнуть. Да что там, запустить себя умудрился так, как не допускал даже во время службы, где из удобств – переносной ящик с дырой, глинистая вода из колодца и влажные салфетки. Хотя на войне ему и не требовалось так тщательно бриться всюду.  
Баки проследил, как поток унес в сток короткие волоски, и выключил воду. Выбрался на кафельный пол, тщательно вытираясь, но даже не притронулся к одежде. Четко следовать указаниям стало уже привычно.  
И он даже не нервничал. Ну почти.  
Роджерс принес с собой глубокую миску воды, устроил ее на краю раковины, и Баки не сразу догадался, зачем это. Когда Стив достал из ящика спринцовку, все стало очевидно.  
– Обопрись на раковину, – спокойно велел Роджерс, будто и не планировал ничего такого.  
Дико, просто дико. Неужели даже сейчас Стив готов был в точности соблюдать правила? Ничего не нарушит, не пропустит ни одного этапа? Это когда у самого Баки ноги подкашивались от желания сотворить какую-нибудь глупость, выпросить немедленный секс, нарваться на наказание, после которого он вырубится и придет в себя у Стива в руках.  
Баки оперся на раковину, уставился в зеркало, но сквозь запотевшее стекло не было ни черта видно. Роджерс не стал лишать его возможности все видеть, поэтому протер зеркало полотенцем, а после занялся прерванным делом. Сполоснул спринцовку, аккуратно наполнил ее водой из миски, смазал кончик жидким мылом. Баки-то делал это все второпях тогда, черт знает как.  
– Ноги шире, – приказал Роджерс. – Прогнись.  
Ладонь Стива надавила Баки на крестец, и он едва не лег на раковину, слишком поглощенный происходящим. Пластиковый кончик спринцовки, неприятно царапнув, скользнул внутрь.  
Если Баки гадал, какое у него выражение лица возникает, когда внутрь ему вливается еле теплая вода, то теперь мог это увидеть. Задумчивое и растерянное разом.  
Стив влил в него две порции, после чего вышел из ванной, распорядившись, чтобы он прождал минуту, прежде чем избавляться от воды, и позвал, как закончит.  
Прежде Баки и помыслить о таком не мог. Но грань нормальности сместилась, и теперь в этом не было ничего позорного. Уровень доверия между ними стал предельным, а еще была уверенность, что сам Стив уж точно для себя все сделает как надо.  
На четвертый круг пошла одна чистая вода. Баки завел руку назад, на пробу надавил пальцами на мягкие мышцы. От воды осталось странное ощущение, как будто не мог закрыться.  
Роджерс вернулся минутой позже. Баки заметил у него в руках широкий черный ошейник из кожи с металлическими кольцами. Но Стив просто положил его на стул у стены, будто он и не для Баки предназначался, зато взял из ящика тюбик смазки и велел встать обратно к раковине.  
– Прямо смотри.  
В отражении он уже не видел, что Стив делал у него за спиной. Но зато чувствовал.  
Баки часто моргал, пока пальцы густо смазывали его, и даже мелькнула мысль – Стив так устал, что решил сделать все по-быстрому?  
Показалось, что он угадал, потому что Роджерс вдруг вставил сразу два пальца, и Баки взвился, выгнулся, жмурясь, хотя больно не было. Просто много.  
– Расслабься. В прошлый раз было больше, – осудил Стив его реакцию, глядя через зеркало поверх плеча.  
Баки видел, как двигалась его рука, пока он вытягивал и вталкивал внутрь пальцы, поворачивал их, надавливал подушечками изнутри. Болезненные ощущения почти сразу ушли, оставив только дискомфорт.  
А вот сразу три крупных пальца уже заставили Баки тихо нервно застонать, поджимая ягодицы. Стив удержал его за плечо, не дал далеко отодвинуться. Баки весь согнулся, опираясь на раковину, пригнул голову. Может, это выглядело со стороны, как насилие, но Баки без стыда признал себе: ему нравилось сопротивляться и чувствовать, как Стив силой заставляет его слушаться. Чувство беспомощности неожиданно обрело совершенно новые оттенки.  
Боль прошла быстрее, чем он думал, теперь только неприятно щипало и сильно распирало. То ли смазка была такая, то ли Стив делал все правильно.  
Роджерс второй рукой вздернул его голову за волосы, наклонился к самому уху. Баки, стискивая зубы, смотрел на него в отражении, и Стив отвечал ему тяжелым взглядом.  
Пальцы внутри согнулись, вдавились как-то непонятно, будто разом и щекотно, и приятно, и больно.  
– Ты хорошо тянешься, – заметил Стив. – Когда-нибудь сможешь принять всю ладонь.  
Черт, Стив, похоже, наизусть выучил его анкету.  
Баки зажмурился, в ответ подался назад, надеясь еще сильнее насадиться на пальцы. Но Роджерс тут же с очень неприятным ощущением вытащил их и сильно ударил мокрой от смазки ладонью по ягодице. Баки охнул, и все равно подался назад еще раз, под удар.  
Стив это оценил и мягко усмехнулся.  
– Но с поведением надо что-то делать.  
Он взял со стула принесенный широкий ошейник. Черная кожа оказалась приятной к горлу, сдавливала, но не перекрывала дыхание – Стив проверил, чтобы не придушить. Без лишних слов он за ошейник потянул его в комнату.  
Край кровати мягко ткнулся под колени, и Баки, послушно следуя тянущей руке, забрался на нее на четвереньки. Роджерс обошел постель сбоку.  
– Грудью на одеяло, – приказал он.  
Баки подчинился, и Стив застегнул кожаные наручи сперва на его левой, затем на правой руке.  
Значит, все-таки что-то такое здесь хранилось, но надежно спрятанное от чужих глаз.  
Баки наблюдал за ним, уложив голову на покрывало. Собственная поза с задранным кверху задом больше не смущала.  
Спины коснулась холодная цепь. Баки поежился от удовольствия. Роджерс пропустил ее через кольцо на ошейнике сзади, завел ему руки назад, заставил согнуть в локтях, оставив только левой больше пространства, и пристегнул карабинами к звеньям. Баки попробовал пошевелить руками, но ничего не выходило – цепь не пускала.  
– Как плечо? – спросил Роджерс, заглянув ему в лицо.  
Баки помотал головой. Он неотрывно смотрел на Стива, и сейчас ему ничего, кроме этого не было нужно. Ему было все равно, как там левая. Ему было главное, как там Стив.  
Роджерс мягко улыбнулся, вот этой своей спокойной улыбкой, когда чувствовал, что у него все под контролем. Баки неловко дернул плечом, подползая боком ближе к Роджерсу, сокращая дистанцию.  
– Не двигайся, – остановил он.  
Ладонь погладила по напряженной спине, съехала между ягодиц. Баки сдавленно застонал, подаваясь на пальцы, только тронувшие смазанные и растянутые мышцы. Он мог бы прямо сейчас принять в себя Роджерса. Но тот не спешил.  
– Стоп-слово на сегодня – "возвращение". А пока стой так и жди.  
Он убрал руку и встал с кровати, и Баки почти физически почувствовал, как стало холоднее в комнате. Он остался один, не смея поменять положение. Стукнула дверь ванной, вскоре стало слышно шум воды.  
Конечно. Все по правилам.  
Баки даже думал о том, что Стив с ним сделает, если он нарушит приказ. Если припрется туда к нему, потому что сил терпеть просто нет? Хотя самое страшное, что мог сделать Роджерс – это ничего с ним не делать.  
Вода выключилась. Когда Стив вернулся, Баки, неудобно сгорбившись, оглянулся на него. Тот был только в домашних штанах, и Баки из своего неудобного положения жадно смотрел на него. В свете единственной лампы хорошо был заметен яркий контраст светлой кожи с темным загаром на шее и руках. Роджерс не позволял себе ходить без футболки даже в самую жару, и злобное арабское солнце не тронуло кожу на груди и животе. Не без удовольствия Баки заметил, как мягкая серая ткань штанов выпирает спереди. Рот наполнился слюной, и он тяжело сглотнул. Стиву самому было не просто держаться своих же правил.  
Роджерс подошел к кровати, разглядывая его. Так спокойно, внимательно, черт, да как ему только это удавалось? Баки переступил с колена на колено. Кожа горела от желания, чтобы Стив уже не тянул, прикоснулся, ударил, выебал его, ну пожалуйста.  
Роджерс сел на край постели, оглянулся, а потом как-то ловко и быстро схватил его за ошейник и потянул к себе и затянул животом поперек коленей. Баки поерзал, устраиваясь. Было не слишком удобно, но все это не имело значения.  
– Ты понял, в чем твоя вина? – спросил Стив, мягко поглаживая его по бедру.  
Баки тяжело медленно вдохнул.  
Мысли разбегались, и он с трудом вспомнил. Драка, полицейский участок. Конечно.  
– Я нарушил закон, – ответил он.  
Ладонь ударила громко и звонко, Баки вскрикнул, дернулся вперед, но Стив второй рукой потянул ошейник, не давая сдвинуться с места. Кожа на месте удара горела, хотя сейчас стало понятно, что шлепок был даже слабее того, что Стив делал флоггером.  
– Нет, – сухо сказал он.  
Баки завозился, пытаясь сообразить.  
– Я не должен был… не должен был влезать в драку с теми к...  
Ладонь ударила так сильно, что Баки не сумел договорить. Почти тут же последовал новый удар, и еще один, хлесткий и оглушающий. Баки не удержался от стона, зажмурился.  
– Нет, – повторил Стив жестче.  
– Я хотел привлечь твое внимание, – хрипло выговорил он.  
Череда ударов заставила выгнуться, Баки попытался увернуться. Ошейник натянулся, зазвенела цепь. Стив не отпускал его, только еще раз ударил за слишком активное сопротивление.  
– Ты привлек. Нет. Думай еще, – процедил Роджерс.  
Баки зажмурился от нового шлепка. Кожу кололо и жгло от ударов.  
– Я не должен был рисковать собой.  
Стив выпустил ошейник и вместо этого схватил в кулак волосы у него на затылке, потянул, давая нужное ощущение, от которого у Баки мигом мурашки покатились по спине.  
– Правильно, – отозвался Роджерс, смягчившись. – Ты воспользовался главной слабостью Верхнего – безопасностью его саба. Тебе сложно представить, что я чувствовал, когда мне сообщили.  
К лицу прилило жарким стыдом. Баки не ожидал, что будет сразу столько. Стив был с ним откровенен, и хотелось отплатить ему тем же, вот только у Баки таких секретов просто не было. Его болезненная привязанность, любовь и тяга были очевидны и без этого.  
– Сколько ты заслужил? – спросил Роджерс, вновь дернув ошейник.  
Баки запрокинул голову, из такого неудобного положения глядя на Стива.  
– Десять, – с трудом выговорил он.  
Все вертелось и не укладывалось в голове. Что-то было в словах Стива, но еще больше – за ними, тоскливо-тянущего, пугающего. Не одному Баки нужно было это наказание. Стиву тоже – чтобы простить его, но прежде всего – себя, за то, что не уследил, допустил. Когда Стив говорил о своей ответственности, это были не пустые слова.  
– Считай, – согласился Роджерс.  
Баки считал. Кричал, не держа в себе, всхлипывал, но считал положенные, заслуженные десять ударов. Таких тяжелых, прошибающих по телу до самого затылка. Под конец Баки пробормотал последнюю цифру и после удара вжался пылающим лицом в простыню. Ему было больно, а еще – наконец-то хорошо. Стив с необыкновенной нежностью – или сейчас любая ласка на контрасте казалась необыкновенно нежной, - гладил его по ягодицам, прослеживал пальцами границы только ему видных следов. Баки тихо млел. Его, наконец, отпустило.  
– Ты готов? – спросил Стив вкрадчиво, потому что наверняка и сам знал ответ.  
Баки потерся мокрым от пота лбом об одеяло, зажмурился. Он отлично чувствовал под собой возбужденный член Стива.  
– Да, сэр.  
Роджерс снова вынудил его встать на колени на кровати. Погладил по плечам, а потом вдруг отстегнул карабин левой руки. Баки едва не вскрикнул от этого ощущения – рука успела занеметь, плечо пронзило короткой болью. Стив дал ему время справиться, мягко растирая кожу вокруг неровных шрамов.  
Баки снова оглянулся через плечо. Рука успокоилась, зато отменно болели следы от ударов, но это не имело значения. Он заслужил это, искупил вину, и теперь ему полагалась награда.  
Стив устроился позади него. Вскрыл упаковку презерватива, обстоятельно и аккуратно натянул на член. Запахло смазкой. Баки отвернулся, уткнулся лицом в простыни. Зажмурился, когда почувствовал, как сзади ткнулось скользкое и пластиково-гладкое. Первое сильное движение внутрь по густой смазке совсем не было похоже на то, что делали пальцы – было долго, больно и неприятно. Баки заскулил, подался вперед, пытаясь то ли слезть, то ли как-то облегчить это, но Стив удержал.  
– Расслабься. Пусти меня.  
Баки не мог: зажимался так, что больно становилось только от этого.  
И тут Роджерс вдруг ухватил его за волосы на затылке знакомым жестом, потянул, низко наклонился над ним и очень вкрадчиво, с угрозой, сказал:  
– Перестань сопротивляться.  
Баки зажмурил слезящиеся глаза и с вымученным стоном толкнулся навстречу так, что Стив въехал сразу глубоко. Он тяжело выдохнул ему на ухо, взял недолгую паузу.  
Даже на первых движениях было еще неприятно, отчасти больно. Баки помотал головой, несогласно замычал, когда Стив толкнул его вперед.  
Чувствовалось, что Роджерс сдерживался. Рывки были мелкими, осторожными, он наращивал темп очень постепенно. Баки тяжело дышал, а потом потянулся назад левой свободной рукой и уперся в бедро Роджерса, попытался удержать.  
Стив скинул его руку в сторону.  
– Только стоп-слово, Баки, – напомнил он, тяжело дыша.  
Не было сомнения: Роджерс остановится, если попросить. Вот только действительно ли хотелось его остановить, или протест был больше для самого себя?  
– Я помню, – хрипло выдохнул Баки и снова упрямо попытался отпихнуть Роджерса рукой.  
Стив все понял. И, перехватив его руку, заломил ему за спину.  
Как прекрасно, что в этой игре было столько уровней; чтобы случайно все не разрушить, существовали кодовые слова.  
Стив в какой-то момент подался назад и выскользнул из него. Баки протестующе застонал – слишком физиологичным было это ощущение.  
Роджерс же отстегнул его вторую руку и толкнул в плечо.  
– Повернись сюда.  
Баки, с трудом соображая, развернулся. Стив сдернул с члена презерватив, бросил на пол и сел на кровати, расставив ноги.  
– Соси.  
Баки даже не остановился в сомнениях. Подполз, наклонился и жадно взял в рот. На языке густо чувствовался вкус латекса и смазки, странно-масляный и химический. Он отстранился, чтобы сглотнуть неприятную слюну и наделся ртом снова.  
Стив поощрительно гладил его по голове, наблюдал за ним, и Баки старался еще больше. Брал в самое горло, до спазма, упорно пытался снова, плотно сжимал губами, втягивая щеки. Сейчас было больше времени, чтобы проследить языком каждую вену, запомнить форму, привыкнуть, научиться делать еще лучше, чтобы Стиву нравилось.  
Баки, не выпуская член изо рта, посмотрел Роджерсу в глаза. Ради этого застывшего, почти беспомощного взгляда хотелось стараться еще больше. Стив глухо застонал и сдавленно выговорил:  
– Достаточно.  
Баки последний раз взял до конца, но Стив отстранил его.  
– Поворачивайся, головой туда.  
Баки подставился, даже не задумываясь. До этого ему было больно. Теперь хотелось так же, только сильнее. Без презерватива чувствовалось иначе; член, горячий и мокрый, легко преодолел сопротивление мышц. Баки только успел вскрикнуть от этого дикого и потрясающе интимного даже на фоне происходящего ощущения, зажмуриться, как Стив на этот раз навалился всем весом.  
Рывки были быстрые, жесткие. Баки с каждым толчком сползал вверх по кровати, сминая покрывало. Вот так, вот так надо было. Он уже орал, и даже когда Стив нащупал его рот и зажал ладонью, все равно орал, уже глухо, но старался еще больше, не сдерживался.  
Он и кончил так, что чуть не вырубился. Просто обмяк в руках Стива, принимая в себя последние жесткие рывки, а потом – густую сперму, всю до капли, что у Стива накопилось.  
Упав на скатавшиеся под животом покрывала и простыни, Баки чувствовал, как Стив с этим противно-странным ощущениям выскользнул из него. Он поморщился, попытался сжаться, но было сложно.  
Стив дал им обоим несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, а потом приказал, то ли только Баки, то ли еще и себе:  
– В ванную.

***

Было невероятно хорошо.  
Баки сполз по плечи в теплую воду, борясь со сном и усталостью. Задница ныла снаружи и внутри. Потрясающе.  
Он сонно посмотрел на Стива. Тот сидел возле ванной на принесенном стуле, снова успел одеться в домашние штаны, пока наливал воду.  
Если бы не умиротворение и покой в его глазах, можно было подумать, что никакого секса и не было. Если бы не темный загар, можно было подумать, что и войны никакой не было.  
Стив взял с раковины стакан воды и поднес к губам Баки.  
Водный баланс, да.  
Не поднимая руки из-под воды, Баки сел и жадно отпил. Стив, низко к нему склонившись, заворожено наблюдал за ним. Процесс его увлекал и восхищал.  
Баки отвлекся от стакана, облизал губы. И все-таки взялся руками за бортик, поднялся повыше и поцеловал Стива. Ему ответили. Так же медленно, лениво, со значением.  
Отстранил его Стив далеко не сразу. Удержал пальцами за подбородок, тронул губами уголок рта, расслабленно улыбнулся.  
– Я был прав. С дисциплиной у тебя совсем не порядок, – задумчиво произнес он. Поцеловал еще раз, отстранился и добавил: – Поживи у меня пару недель. Будем работать над твоим поведением.

**Author's Note:**

> * Госпиталь Уолтера Рида - военный госпиталь США


End file.
